Sailor Moon, season Y
by pyroedo
Summary: PLEASE READ. My season of Sailor Moon. Mamoru shows up at school as the ass. teacher. Then a mysterious new girl, Nozomi comes, along with another familiar face, Seiya. I'm finally fixing my first few chapys cause they stink. Rated m for 1 chap and langug
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I don't own Sailor moon, Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Beauty Pop… u get the point…

I DO own this story!! Please don't copy it. COMMENT EVEN IF IT KILLS U!! pretty please??...

* * *

Takes place after the stars season. Mamoru gets a teaching job for college credit in Usagi's high school. Urmm it takes place in a high school, but its gonna sound like a mix of japenese high school and American middle school cause I am stupid. BTW Usagi, the senshi and Naru are entering their last year of high school.

* * *

Usagi checked the mail in the morning. "YES!" she finally got her schedule. The girls all did. An hour later, they met up the shrine (including Naru). Rei was the first to speak.

"I transferred to Your school you guys!"

"Omg Just like I did" Said Minako, saying the obvious

"That's great Rei!"

"Lets compare!" Ami spoke up

"omg"

"We all have 1st and 2nd period together!" Minako, obvious, again

Rei smirked, "How the hell did Minako and Klutzilla get into AVANCED lituratue and ADVANCED Writing?"

"I studied... kinda hard to believe right?" Said Minako

"Well, if you really wanna know, Mamo-chan said he was going to substitute teach a class in a high school. He didn't apply to one yet though. And, I studied with him over the summer"

"Well we can all get motivated, once in awhile."

"REI!!"

While Rei and Usagi were starting WW3, Naru turned to Mako, Ami, and Minako.

"Wait, what does Usagi's boyfriend look like again?"

"You don't remember?"

"not really, I've been spending so much time with Umino, I don't really c Usgai anymore." (Well, that's wat Naru thinks, but it's the other way around.)

"Its OK, you'll see him in August" Said Minko with confidence

"heh?"

"Trust me Naru, when you nicknamed the goddess of love, you have a sixth sense about these things"

The others nodded in agreement except for Usagi and Rei, who were caught up in other things. Naru didn't know what the heck Minako was talking about, but she nodded anyway. (REMEMBER... she still had no clue who the Senshi were... kinda... circus season...yea...) Ami finally decided to talk again.

"What are your other class guys?"

Imediently, Rei stopped

" Archery and choir" (It's Rei and Minako who like singing and that Idol stuff if i remember correctly from the anime)

The Senshi got a flashback of the 'Mars Flame Snipper' and shuddered. Naru looked impressed.

"Have u ever done archery before?"

Before Rei could answer Usagi said

"Not really..."

"USAGI! Are you saying i'm not gonna be good at it?!"

"Maybe, Maybe not…"

"THAT'S IT!"

And that's how WW4 started

Well it ended up like this

Minako was taking Choir and Volleyball

Mako was taking Home ec. and judo and pretty much every after-school girls sports team

Usagi took study hall and cheerleading

Ami took chess club and swim team

Naru took study hall Study hall and orchestra (orchestra? yea, I have no clue either)

Rei smirked again. Geez, that cant be good.

"Usagi, what made you pick an athletic class?"

"My mom says i'll be a good cheerleader."

Rei laughed "You have the energy, but hardly any talent!"

(And that's how WW5 started)

Minako giggled "She gets lots of practice for making speeches and jumping around." (it bothers me how in the anime she makes such a long and loud speech, and no one bothers to attack at her)

Ami and Mako grinned.

Two-ish weeks laterer, school started, and on the 1st day EVERYONE in their on time, including Usagi and Minako. The gang looked at the seating chart in the front of the room.

Second row Minako Makato Usagi Ami Rei

1st row Naru Blah blah blah blah

"Gosh, could we luckier?" Said Usagi happily

"No, that's not right," Said Naru "Its could we be even UN-luckier"

"Wait, Whats wrong?" Usagi asked

Mako answered "first of all, we have Haruna, again, geez, she needs a life, she followed us into high school, and look at the rest of the CHART!"

Last row Yuki Y Kasumi C Sakura M Haruhi K Souka S

Usagi's smile instantly faded. Rei was worried. Those girls had to be down right horrible to do that to Usagi. Usually nothing bothered her.

"Whats wrong with them?" Rei finally asked

Chaos. Loud noises.

"Don't get me started-"

"I could go on for four years-"

"They their cool and pretty-"

"Get good grades-"

"Sluts-"

"Think their-"

"cool-"

"Don't like usagi-"

"Seiya-"

"Two-faced-"

"Yuki's the leader. She gives the orders and the others are wannabe's"

"Ok, I heard enough. Boy snatchers, huh. I can see why they don't like usagi." Said Rei

"Huh? Why?" asked Usagi

Everyone got a bit quieter, it was a bit awkward explaining all this to a hopeless cause.

"Your really pretty!! There's not one guy in the school that wouldn't date you"

Usagi was surprised "Seriously?"

"Yea, of course!"

* * *

In the back of the room, the clique was gathering together.

"I heard that were having an assistant teacher this year." Yuki said

"Omg, me too!" the other girls said in unison

Sakura, the pessimist asked "Yuki, what are we gonna do about Tsuinkio?"

Yuki started thinking. Usagi's was the only threat to her. Her clique was supposed to be the best looking and coolest clique. All the guys drool over Usagi, and that only makes her look like a wanna-be, the total opposite of what she was. She always got what she wanted, but Usagi was blocking her road to popularity.

"Tsuinkio… we could blackmail her, again.. this is aggravating! I have no dirt on her! Plus everyone konws that her grade are below average! Wait, whys she in this class? This is an ADVANCED class! Hmmm... I need someone to dig that up... Soka, you can do that."

Souka saluted

* * *

"Mamoru, good to see you! Nice and on time, heh, I wish I could say that about some teachers in this school!" The principal and Mamoru where in the principals office. He gave Mamoru a sheet.

"Umm ok." Mamoru walked out of the office. He looked down at the paper. 'Haruna, class 3-4' Halfway down the hallway, he saw a teacher. She was running a little, she was obviously late. Mamoru jogged a little to catch up with her.

"Excuse me, umm I am going to be an assistant teacher this year for," (he held up the paper) "could you show me where it is?"

Haruna stared at Mamoru, at 1st, she was a bit annoyed. She was late and a new teacher asked her where a classroom was. But, that changed when she noticed how nice Mamoru looked. Instantly, she brushed down her suit.

"Sure, that's where I'm headed! That's where I'm teaching now." She said. She batted her eyelashes a bit. Mamoru got annoyed

Haruna tried to start a conversation.

"Mamoru? DO you model? you look like you could"

"umm yea, it only 4 medical school"

"Oh, right I just remembered!" Mamoru said.

"yes?" Haruna smiled _is he going to ask me out? God, he looks good._

"Is there a student named Usagi Tusinkio?"

"huh?"

"She hangs out with Aino, Minako and Mizuno, Ami and-"

"Oh! Usagi! She's in my list for 1st and 2nd period. Heh, that's funny, she never was the smart type."

"She probably got in because of the extra studying we did together."

"Cool." Haruna said

two seconds later, she thought to herself wait...ok...strange... I probably heard him wrong.

* * *

"Class, this is the new assistant teacher, Chiba, Mamoru." Mamoru bowed. Then, Haruna left the room really quick because the principal wanted to scold her a bit. She told Mamoru to watch the kids so they don't start screaming.

Yuki "Ehmagawd, he's actually really cute! If we can snag him, then I'll be the queen of the school."

Sakura "looks like he's going toward Tusinkio."

YUki and group walked over to the front of the room

In the Front of the Room

Naru "Minako, you were right!"

Minako "I told you he'd be here."

Usagi "What?"

Mamoru walked up to them.

"Mamo-chan!"

Yuki froze, What did she just say?

Yuki watched as Mamoru hugged Usagi

"Long time no see." He said. About half of the girls in the class fainted because of his 'sexy voice'

"Yea, since like yesterday." Usagi laughed

Yuki was petrified, but managed to say, "You know each other?"

Haruna walked into the room.

Usagi's group saw this as the perfect time to retaliate at Yuki

"Yea, didn't you know?" Rei said

"They've been going out since we were in 7th grade." The group said (Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Naru)

Everyone seemed to faint.

* * *

By lunch, every girl in the school knew about the 'hot' new teacher, and every boy was shocked at the fact that Usagi was taken. Every girl in the school thoght they had a shot at Mamoru. Geez, can't they see he has all that he wants? Anyway,

Mamaro walked out side of the buliding to get some air. It was 5th period, lunch time. He was chased my a swam of girls, who where apparently started to stalk him. He had this problem before with the college girls at his school. They backed off after they him giving Usagi a 'grand' tour of the entire campus.

Mamoru looked around school gounds outside. He knew she was here somewhere, Usagi wasn't the type of girl to skip lunch, obviously... He spotted all the girls and Umino under a cherry tree. He walked up to it.

"Mamo-chan!" (all Mamorus stalkers where taken a back)

"Do you guys mind if I pull her?" The gang and Umino nodded, Rei and Mako looked amused. Minako looked extremly happy.

(Mamoru's swarm glared at Usagi.)

"Whats he doing with her?"

"Wats with 'Mamo-chan'"

"I bet shes in trouble and the teacher sent him to get her."

Mamoru lead Usagi to the back of the school.

"Let's eat here." Mamoru said. A loud GASP! noise came from beyond the trees.

Usagi was getting her bento. Mamoru looked around them, and slid his hand under her chin and pulled up her head, and kissed her. Usagi was shocked for a second, and then she relaxed and locked her arms around his neck.

Rocks seemed to just miss Usagi, and she figured out what was going on.

When they broke apart, Usagi said, rather loudly, "Mamo-chan, you know how we've been dating for like 5ish years?"

"Yes my dear?" Mamoru answered back loudly.

"I dont ever want to break up."

"Me too, there is no other girl prettier then you are."

the girls got offended and stomped away. They all left, exept for Yuki, she knew what they were doing

Mamoru was sure all the girls left, so they sat down on the ground and started to eat. Mamoru took out his home made bento and Usagi took out the one her mom made her.

"SO how was ur first day here? Did you talk to any girls?"

"It was ok... not really."

"COME on!! Your so good looking! Have you found a girl better than me yet?" Usagi was nervous.

"Are you serious? I could search the world and never find a girl as nice as you! I love you, you should know that!"

"You could fall for Yuki. Yuki is pretty and smart, and you could get tired of tutoring me all the time."

"Did you just hear me two seconds ago?"

Usagi started to tear up "Well, there are other girls who are prettier than me, and smarter, and more athletic, and aren't crybabys, and they don't klutz out"

"I would never find a girl better than you. I haven't seen a girl prettier than you, ever. Other girls don't have your warm smile, and they don't have pretty eyes like yours. And about being smart, you don't have to worry, you got into high school, and even if you drop out, I won't care, I'd still love you. I like our study sesions, and it gives me an excuse to take you out. You ARE athletic. I mean, other than the your friends, how many other girls can fight like you do? Your not a klutz, everyone is a bit of a klutz. Plus, your NOT a crybaby, I don't know ANY girls that could put up a straight face like you did if they where ever in the stiuations that you go through. SOmetimes, I think your stronger than me in those situations." Her pulled her into his lap and whispered into her ear and whispered "I felt like dieing when Diamond had you, I felt like stranngleing him slowly when he forced you to kiss him, and i was sad when Galaxia killed me, because I knew you'd have a hard time when you found out/"

Usagi gave a little happy cry. Mamoru kissed her neck several times, and stroked her hair.

"Usako, you don't have to worry about me, it's you i have to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want anyone to take u away."

"But no one has. I love you so much!"

"What about, oh, say, Seiya?"

"WHat about him?"

"DIdn't you go on a date with him?"

Yuki, was deeply disturbed. _Hes actually jealous? Whats so great about Tusinkiuo?_

_U_sagi laughed, a nervous laugh "No silly! He forced me to go on a date with him, it wasn't on my own free will!"

Mamoru sighed maybe it was just me

Yuki felt like she was going to hurl, so she ran away

* * *

At 8th period, the juniors boys and girls had gym. the boys where in the gym and the girls were out side, playing softball. Lets take a look at the locker rooms.

In the right corner, Usagi and her gang where getting dressed, and talking

In the left corner Yuki's clique was getting dressed and combing their hair and putting on make-up (why do they do that? its just gym)

Let's check out usagi's side

Rei "Did you see the look on Yuki's face wen we announced that Mamoru and Usagi where going out?"

Usagi "umm yea"  
Minako "OMG that was pricless!! I was sooo tempted to pull my cell out and take a picture of her!"

Ami "usagi why are u so spacey?"

Usagi "I had a little convo with Mamoru at lunch"

Naru "What-"

Usagi "Do you think I'm attached to Seiya?"

Rei "well sort of.."

Usagi " I always only thought of him as a good friend, I wasn't replacing Mamo-chan with him or anything, but they both seem to think that, and Mamo-chan thinks I still like him, but I don't I never had feelings for him"

Makoto "Oyg, that is complicated"

Naru "You can make it up the Mamoru, like talk to him more and don't mention Seiya anymore"

Usagi "Sigh. I'll try"

Now lets see wats happenin on the other side of the room

Yuki "girls, time to activate operation popular'

"Okay!"

A long line of mascara, 15 colors of eyeliner, 20 different lipglosses, a few shades of blush, and a ton of nail polish flooded the locker room

* * *

Everyone was walking out to gym, Yuki decided to pull a few moves.

Mamoru was walking down the hall, toward a swam of girls

Yuki grinned, this was her lucky day (at least, she thinks)

SHe 'bumped' into him and grabbed onto his shirt, and pretended to fall.

Mamoru "Oh hi, sorry about that"

Yuki opened to eyes and looked at him with a fake look that said 'look at me! i look sexy, but i'm really innocent and helpless!'

Mamoru "Ok, umm you can let go now."

Yuki let go

Rei amd Usagi exchanged glances and laughed

They were both thinking the same thing: Thats exactly wat Rei did to get mamoru's attention back in the day


	2. The message

After a quite Hellish 1st day of school for Usagi, she was more than ready to leave the school. (Hellish u ask? wats hellish about her 1st day of school? well minako can't keep her mouth shut so everyone knows about her relationship, and girls are giving her a rough time, flirting with mamoru, trying to balckmail her, and way to many 'accidental' trips and shoves)

Usagi slide the door to the classroom open, only mamoru was in the room, aparently, Haruna left him with a clean up job

"Finally! Geez i've had better runs ins with Yomas, and future geeks, science freaks, and circus shadow people" Usagi practically screamed.

"Yea i agree"

akward slience

"Can u believe the rumors people spread about us?" She said, somewhat shakily

" I know everyone's so crazy"

"So many people, i thought they were my friends, but they were all just backstabbing jerks"

"Well in this point in time, you can see who are really loyal to you"

Usagi laughed, and Mamoru felt content its so easy to be around her, every little thing she does effects the way i feel

"You sound like a king about to declare war"

"well, I will be... all these girls hitting on me is driving me crazy."

Usagi laughed again "Back on rumors, I thought some were funny. Someome thought i paid you to be my boyfriend! Someone else thought I black mailed you"

Usagi walked over to him, and looked into his dark eyes, with her light, blue, playful ones

SHe said in a playful voice "We both know thats not true right??..."

Mamoru laughed and grabbed her around her hips so she was facing away from him he bent his head down by her ear a said in a low voice "Maybe.." Then he kissed her neck. Usagi reached back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Yuki came into the room, she looked up, and was shocked, Mamoru and Usagi quckliy let go of each other, like lightning, but not fast enough

"Umm, I'm getting my pencil case..."

Seconds later she was gone

"Well, we should get going, I bet everyone's waiting for you at the crown."

"Okay! Mamo-chan"

Soon they got to the parking lot. Mamoru got into his car and Usagi jumped into the front seat. After a brief moment of silence, Usagi spoke up

"Mamo-chan, Haruna said that you where a model.''

"..."

"It's true isn't it? I thought you would have told me by now, so I didn't think it was true, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed true, I mean, how would you have possibly bought this car?"

"Are you mad?"

"Well, not really, just annoyed"

"Ill make it up to you"

"how?" Usagi got excited, I mean REALLY excited

"I'll take you to one of the photo shoots, I've brought someone to work, I see a lot of the other models do, a lot of girls do."

"REALLY?! That sounds sooooo fun!!"

"Oh heres the arcade"

Mamoru walked in and sat down at the cafe, and Usagi went to the booth Naru and the girls were sitting at

Ami had a worried expression and was pounding away on her shenshi computer, everyone else was having a rousing conversation on how Yuki was more bitchy than usual.

Usagi trotted over "hey guys!"

"hey"

Minako was the first to talk "Sooo, Usagiiiiii, why are you lateee?" with a huge unhideable grin

"Yea where were you?" Makoto echoed

"Nothing happened ok? Can't me and Mamo-chan have a conversation with out being accused of doing something dirty?"

Rei rolled her eyes "Its not quote me and mamo-chan unquote its mamo-chan and I doofus"

U "Hey! I'm not in school anymore! It's a good 2 hours after school"

and thats how WW- aww shoot I lost count

Ami started pounding away at her computer even faster, and her expression became dark and stormy. Usagi and Rei didn't notice, but Mako, Minnako and Naru where deeply disturbed how such a sweet girl like Ami could make such a face.

"uhhh, guys?" said Ami in a microscopic voice

No one noticed. Usagi and Rei where ripping each other's hair out and the rest of the group was switching to look at the fight and then Ami. They couldn't decide which was more interesting

''GUYS!!" yelled Ami everyone in the Crown looked at the booth

Ami said nervously "try to keep in down hehe heh... Usagi, Rei."

Usagi and Rei sat down like perfect little ladies.

Naru "What is it?"

Ami passed her computer to Naru

There was a moving metor on the screen and all around the screen, there where patterns, repteating over and over again. Ami watched Naru stare at the symbols.

Ami "Can you read it?"

Naru "No i only know Japenese and A little English"

Ami put her little blue laptop away, and the girls started chatting again. A little while later, Rei started on her homework, and Naru went home

Ami whipped her laptop out again, and passed the computer around to the senshi

"I have a feeling you guys can read it"

Mako "I can"

Minnako "I can"

Rei "Don't bother giving it to Usagi! She would have no clue what it says! Minako, gimme that lemme see, whats it say?"

Minnako "Umm Rei, I have a feeling Usagi can read this"

Rei "Just let me see it-whoa umm yea wow"

Usagi "Wat is it lemme see!"

Ami "Do the symbols look like any Earthen language to you?"

"No"

Ami "Exactly"

The Senshi understood. It wasn't a language used on Earth. It wasn't spanish, French, Latin, German, Portuagese, CHinese, or Korean. It was a reminder of their past lives. They forgot it even though it was a common part of their OLD lives. It was the language of the stars.

Usagi "Can I try something?"

Ami "Yea, and It's probably a yes."

"huh?" Makoto asked

"Dummy! She's obviosly going to give to to Mamoru and see if he can read it."

Usgai walked to the drinks counter

"Mamo-chan, can you read this"

"Huh? What? What it this"

"Can you or can you not?"

"I-I, Yea"

"Thought so"

"This is serious!"

"I know"

They looked down at the comet and the symbols

the symbols formed a message

This comet is made from the Ashes of the kingdom of Io

Is was sent to awaken the Soldier of Air

The mist crystal will revive her

Once she is awakened all will change

She is someone you already know, someone you trust

She dosen't know who she is

Her mission is to help you

Her mission is to help collect the 13 crystals of 1

You have one crystal, and soon 2

but the war has just begun

Charon and Ceres aren't your enemies

Get the crystals,

but

the next task will hard


	3. The meeting

Hi guys!!! I have 2 comments! IM SOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok yea, sorry bout the abreveations, cause I im too much, Geez, it takes me so long to write an essay for school cause well, yea, i guess you can tell why. YAY! I typed that without using 'u' or 'y' or, yea i'll shut up now

I can't believe how many people still read Sailor Moon Fan Fics! i thought i was the only person who did, cause sailor moon isn't popular any more, well, it sort is. I consider it the anime of all animes

NOTICE! I AM CHANGING THE CRYSTALS OF 9 TO 13

At the Shrine, after they lost Naru

Ami: Ok, we have a lot to talk about

Usagi: this is about that letter right?

Rei: yea

Makoto: Where does the comet land?

Ami on her computer: Well, judging by the density and speed of it, the actual comet won't land, but the actual thing its protecting is going to land near the crown...correction, its going to land next to the crown in the alley way the the right of the crown

Minako: When is it going to land?

Ami: Tomarrow after school

Makoto peered at the screen: Hey! what this about a war?

Ami: I don't know

Minako: Ami, you should print out a copy of that letter for everyone, it'll be easier than passing the computer around

AMi: i know, i'm already processing it 3... 2... 1 ok here are 5 copies of it

Usagi: 14 crystals of 1...

Rei: Ya know, that dosne't make sense

Ami: why?

Rei, at 1st i though maybe there's one for each one of us, but theres only the 5 of us

Ami: not true, there's 9 of us

Rei: right, right Setsuna and the others

Makoto: i get it! well, Pluto did get demoted to a dwarf planet, but yea

Minako: I think we should call them

Ami: Already did Michiru and Haruka will be here in 10 days still waiting for a response from Setsuna and Hotaru

Rei: Anyway, but that still dosen't make sense, 9 isn't 13 no matter hoe you look at it

Usagi: true, very true, BUT since Io is-OMYGOSH!

Min and Mak: Huh?

Rei: I don't get it

Usagi: You haveo ne but soon you will have 2!!! Thats what the poem said!

Ami: SHe means that the Mist Crystal and her Silver Crystal are probably 2 of the crystals we need

Minnako: Ok, we found 10 people to be possible holders of these crystals

Rei: what do you think these crystals do?

Usagi: the Silver Crystal is a powerful weapon, so i say that the crystals we have to collect will be powerful.

Minnako: That sounded smart...

Usagi: Well, i do have my moments

Usagi looked at the clock, it was 8:30

Usagi: WHOOPS! i was suposed to be at home 30 minutes ago, heheh, see ya!

Usagi ran out the door. Out side, the other girls could hear crash after crash after crash

xMakoto: I hope she gets home safe...

Ami: It IS getting late, we should get going

MInako and Rei made a move the grad their stuff, but Makoto didn't move

Makoto; WAIT i still have stuff to talke about

Rei: WHat?

Makoto: WHo is sailor Io? i don't mean like the person, but how come we don't have any memory of her?

Ami: Oh

Minnako: Thats a really good point

Rei: Well, Io is a moon, so maybe shes not important

Ami: Usagi is important

REi: Yea... never mind then

Makoto speaking og usagi, has anyine noticednhow much shes changed?

Ami Rei and MInnako: Yea

Minnko: remember ehn we went to the future?

Rei: Yea

Minnako: well Usagis starting to look like The QUeen

Rei: Oh my gosh your right!

MAkoto: Ive been thinking, maybe this is the last task that she fight in before she becomes the queen

Ami: Thats very possible

Makoto: Ok, NOW we can go

Rei: FINALLY!!!!!!!

Minako: BYE!!!! 


	4. The confusion

The next day came quickly. After school, The girls dropped Naru off at her house after hanging out at the crown. they talked about school like how desprate Yuki and the other girls are in trying to steal mamoru

Usagi: Bye Naru!

Naru: Bye guys!

slams door shut

The senshi walked down a block or so away from Naru's house and then spoke again

Usagi: SO, to the Crown?

Rei rolled her eyes

Ami: Yea

Minnako: GUess what?

Ami: WHat?

Minnako: there was a transfer student from America today!

Rei: Oh yea! in choir!

Makoto: Cool! whats her name?

Rei and Minnako: Terra Evens

Rei: Well thats her name in English

Minnako: Her Japense name is Yukemura, Nozomi

Usagi: Nozomi means hope right?

Ami: right

Usagi: well thats what we need, lots of hope

Makoto: Usagi don't say that in public it sounds wrong

Ami: Oh, were here

the girls slipped into the alley way of the Crown, and surveyed the area

Makoto: Its clear

Rei: since were here in Senshi business, shouldn't we BE the senshi

Ami: right, right

Mercury Crystal Power! Make-up!

Venus Crystal Power! Make-up!

Mars Crystal Power! Make-up!

Jupiter Crystal Power! Make-up!

Moon Eternal Make-up!

S Mars: The crystal should be around here

S Mercury: Wait! i have another note coming in

the senshi peered at Ami's computer it said

Getting the crystals won't be easy

You could get hurt or die

you must know whats at risk

If your enemy get the crystals, evil will rule

Each crystal is a reward of a task to come

Charon of Pain and Ceres of misfortune or not your enemy

The mist crystal can only be seen by the Soldier of Io

she dosen't know who she is

But she knows who you are

she will never betray you

she will be loyal to the end

Her generosity is crystal clear

already, she helps you in ways you don't know

Moon: SO thats it

Venus: WHat do you mean?

Moon: THese crystals will give us lots of power

Rei: yea we know that

Moon: That's not all

Ami: i get it

MAkoto: Get what?

Moon: This isn't just for power, this is for the thrown, THIS is how I became queen in the future

Jupiter: At least we know we win

Mercury: Not nessacarily, this kind of event can be changed. Remember when Chibi-usa almost dissapeared from existicne? Nehelia was interfearing with the past, and future. Stuff like that can happen.Well, this is a rare event

Venus: Well that make me feel better

After the girls detransformed, they went home. Usagi walked home, and slammed the door behind her glad to be home

Ikuko: Usagi! I have a surprise!  
Usagi:What?

Usagi spun around and looked behind her there stood

Usagi: CHIBI-USA

Usagi and chichi-usa hugged, and Chibi-usa got an idea

C-usa: lets go see Mamo-chan

Usagi: mom, can we?

Ikuko: I dont see why not, just get home before your father, or else you'll be questioned a lot when you get back

They left

Usagi: C-usa, did your mother ever tell you how she became QUeen

C-usa: Not really, when ever i asked, she always pointed at a little crystals with a bunch of colors

Usagi: interesting

C-usa: Why?

Usagi: i'll catch you up when we get to Mamo-chan's

Then, C-usa and Usagi heard a voice behind them

"Odango!"

Only Haruka calls me that, I thought She and Michiru where coming in 9 days thought Usagi, but she turned around and started saying "Haruka! Michiru!" but, she didn't when she saw who it was.

C-usa: Who's that?

Usagi: Seyia?


	5. the encounter and fight

Ok umm, i forgot so uhh, according to my decaying memory, Chibi-usa isn't in the last season soo uhh therefore she never met Seiya

Seyia: Hey odango

In a cold voice, Usagi said: I thought you left for good

C-usa: Usagi, who is that?

Seiya looked down at C-usa

Seiya: Hey pipsqueak, who are you? Why do ya have the same hair as odango?

C-usa and Usagi looked at each other and laughed

C-usa: My name is Usagi, but everyone calss me Chibi-usa

Usagi added: And about the hair, you'll find out about it eventually

Seiya: Hey why do ya have the same name?

Usagi: You'll find out soon

Seiya: ANyway, my plant is being reconstructed, and the princess said i could come see you. I can't forget about you, Odango. I wanna invite you to live with- I mean come with me to my planet to visit my princess again

then he paused and said to C-usa: Oh by the way pipsqueak, i'm Seiya

Usagi thought about her last meeting with him, after they defeated Galaxia. SHe said to him "Yes, we'll be friends forever." She really ment it. Everyone laughed at her comment, and she pretended she didn't know that what she said was offensive, but she knew, she really did want to be friends with Seyia, and nothing more. SO, she pretended to be blunt. SHe shook him off, so why was he here?

C-usa didn't like the vibe comming from Seyia. He likes her dosen't he? She thought. C-usa watched this short encounter. Usagi was trying to give him signs that she wasn't interested. BUt Seiya didn't get it. NO one hits on my mom C-use thought she and Mamo-chan have to be together

C-usa: Come on Usagi, lets go!

Usagi: yes, yes, we have to get home before my daddy does

Seiya: WHere are you going?

Usagi turned around: TO my boyfriend, Mamoru's house, Seiya, i think you know i'm not single

Seiya: Can't you forget about him? They say absense makes the heart grow fonder. I've been gone for a while

Usagi: Seiya, Mamo-chan and i are destined to be together

Seiya: How would you know that? You might want to be together, but he might not want you. You don't have any proof that he loves you! And besides, i'm more your age. If we go out it'll be les suspicious!

Usagi got really mad and started screaming: DOn't mock my relationship with him. I know he loves me and i have all the proof i need! He gave me a ring before he left for America, and before he got killed by Galaxia! He wouldn't ever hurt me, and he'll always be by my side

Seiya got really mad what does this guy have that i don't?: Last time i checked, I was the one that helped you when Galaxia attcked the Earth! I was the one by your side

C-usa: Usagi? whats going on? Mamo-chan died? Again? DId the other Senshi die too? Again?

Seiya: SHe knows about the senshi? And what you are?

Usagi: Of course she does!

Seiya: You can't tell everyone your secreat!

C-usa: I have every reason to know about the senshi!

Seiya: Who are you then? A crazed fan? Did you chang you name to be like Odango? DId you do your hair to look like sailor moon?

C-usa: No! I didn't do any of those things i was born with the name usagi!  
Seyia: Yea right

C-usa started crying Usagi rushed to her side and hugged her

Usagi: I can't believe you! You make a little girl cry!  
Seiya: Well she deserves it! SHe's just a crazed fan that you told who you where!

Usagi:You are such an idiot! You jump to conclusions and you don't even know who she is!

Seiya: Hey pipsqueak! how do you know about Odango?

Usagi: C-usa, you don't have to answer to that

Seiya: DO you even know who the others are, just Usagi?

C-usa: OF COURSE I DO!

Seiya: THEN WHO ARE THEY?

C-usa: Reai, Ami,Minnako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru

Usagi: Leave C-usa alone, you have no business with her, and you have no right to question her knowledge about the senshi. As a matter a fact, the one who is being nosy, is you Seiya. Has it not occured to you that there are 10 Senshi?

Seiya: I bet she dosen't know who the 10th one is either

Usagi: I have a good feeling she does

Seiya: Anyway, i'm just trying to protect your secreat form others that shouldn't know it, like that girl

Seiya pointed a finger at C-usa, who was now burried in Usagi's arms

Usagi patted C-usa on the back lighty and said: Lets go now

At this point, C-usa looked back at Seiya, and glared. Seiya glared back. She just had to get a little revenge

Chibi- usa cleared her throat, and said in a steady, quiet, and threatening voice: Stay away from my mother

Usagi heared C-usa, but she pretended she didn't and kept walking

Seiya looked at Chibi-usa, surprised. Mother? who's her mother? what did that have to do with anything we just talked about? Is usagi her mom? That's impossible! Usagi's like in high school! And that girl looks like shes 8! Does Mamoru know about this? A smile crept onto Seiya's face. He dosen't know does he? if i tell him, then he'll hate Usagi!

Obviously, Sieya forgot that USAGI was headed to MAMORU"S place with CHIBI-USA


	6. At Mamoru's apartment

The Usagis walked to Mamoru's apartment

Usagi: C-usa, hide behind me ok?

C-usa; Ok

Usagi took a deep breath, wiped her eyes off and knoked on the door

M: Who is it?

U: It's me!

M: Coming!

Mamoru opened the door

U: Mamo-chan! i have a surprise for you!

M: What?

Usagi stepped out of the way, and revealed C-usa

M: Chibi-Usa! When did you get here?

C: I got to Usagi's house after school

M: Come on in

Usagi kissed Mamoru on the cheek on the way in

U: Uhh excuse for a moment

Usagi walked to his bathroom

( ok from now on, i shall use this // signal for thoughts and use people's full names)

Mamoru: Is it just me, or is Usako a little jumpy today?

Chibi-usa: Yea, well we had a little encounter with, uhh whats his face Seiya

Perfect revenge moment!!! If i get Mamoru mad enough, he'll go after Seiya! That'll stop him form coming near me and Usagi thought chibi-usa

Mamoru: What exactly happened?

Chibi-usa: Well, we were walking down the street and he called out to her. He said 'odango' so she thought it was Haruka, i bet. Well anyway, Usagi and Seiya got into a fight cause Usagi just wants to be friends and Seiya invited her to live with him on his er, planet. Then he kept telling her that you don't love her, and i was confused, so i asked about the senshi and Sailor Moon. Well, after i asked, he got mad that i knew who the senshi were. He said i was just a crazed fan who found out who Sailor Moon really is, and wore my hair like hers and re-named myself. He said i was being nosy about things i don't need to know about That really upset me, so Usagi gave me a hug and she said that i had more right to know about the senshi than he did and said that HE was nosy. Well, he got angrier because he still thought that i was just a fan. Then Usagi asked him about the 10th Senshi. And he said he didn't know her, and i probably didn't either. Well, that was really stupid of him cause he didn't realize that she was standing less than 5 feet away from him.

Chibi-usa looked up /wow, he looks like the Hulk/  
/ILL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!! If he ever gets closer than 10 feet from Usagi or chibi-usa I'll kill him/ thought Mamoru

Usagi came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch, before she could say anyhting, Chibi-usa said: Umm i need to go

/this is perfect! I need to see what happens!/ she thought

Chibi-usa walked behind the wall, and sat down on the floor, she strained her ears to listen to Mamoru and Usagi's conversation

Mamoru: SO much drama going on right now

Usagi: I know, i thought when i beat Chaos, i could be somewhat normal again. This whole 13 crystal thing is more stressful than all the other enemies put together

Mamoru: Sorry to go off topic, but Chibi-usa told me what happened on your way here

Usagi: O

Mamoru: Well, i am going to seriously mess him up if he gets near you

Usagi: I don't mind anymore.He went too far, and i don't really wanna be his friend anymore, besides, i have all the friends i need and you

Usagi scooted into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead

Usagi: I got a bad vibe from Seiya today

Mamoru: What do you mean?

Usagi: I don't know how, but he's different

Mamoru: well that's another thing i have to look into, By the way, did you find out more about that letter talking about Sailor Io and the 13 crystals of 1?

Usagi: oh yea, well our theory is that there are 13 crystal holders, which could be the senshi plus that Io person. We think we have 2 crystals, the Silver crystal is one, and the Mist crystal is another. And we got another letter (she fished it out of one of her pockets) here read it

Mamoru: Getting the crystals won't be easy. You could get hurt or die you must know whats at risk If your enemy get the crystals, evil will rule Each crystal is a reward of a task to come Charon of Pain and Ceres of misfortune are not your enemy The mist crystal can only be seen by the Soldier of Io she dosen't know who she is But she knows who you are she will never betray you she will be loyal to the end Her generosity is crystal clear already, she helps you in ways you don't know. Ok, so basically, this is a dangerous mission for power, only Io can see the mist crystal, you have to find Io, she knows who the senshi are, but she dosen't know that shes Io

Usagi: Right, and one more thing

Mamoru: What?  
Usagi: This is how i'm going to become the queen, but Ami says, this is a rare event, where i could possibly change the future if i don't get the crystals

Mamoru: Well that is tough

/Time to go back now/ Chibi-usa thoguht. SHe walked back into the living room

"Coming out of the bathroom," she lied,"I heard stuff about 'Sailor Io' and 'the 13 crystals of1' what are these?

Usagi: Well, basically, we have a new mission

Chibi-usa: that's why you asked me about how you because queen!

Usagi; Yea

Mamoru: Well, it's almost 8 and your dad gets home around 8:30. Lets talk about this in the car while i drive you home

Usagi: I call the front seat!  
Chibi-usa: you have to tell me what's been happening ok? I'm a senshi too!


	7. Drama with Seiya

Ok so, ummm i haven't done a chapter at school 4 awhile, so here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Usagi stood outside of Mamoru's apartment with chibi-usa. "Mamo-chan!!! Are you ready yet? Time to take us to school!"

Little did they know Mamoru's personal stalker and her followers waere behind them. "So this is where he lives!" whispered Yuki

Maoru hugged Chibi-usa and then kissed Usagi on the cheek

"Omigish! Why is that brat there?" whispered Souka. "Probably her sister." whispered Haruhi. "That would be genius, except for the fact that EVERYONE knows she only has a little brother, and that's it." Whispered Yuki " I think Sakura is rubbing off on you, Yuki" Whispered Kasumi. "I am not a pessimist!" whispered Yuki. "Neither am I!" whispered Sakura.

Mamoru thought he heard voices, so did Usagi and Chibi-usa. They looked around the hallway, nothing was wierd, except that there was misc. couch at the end of the hallway.

Mamoru then said, "We should get going."

(aren't you proud of me?? I'm typing like a normal person!!!!!)

LATER AT SCHOOL

Mamoru headed to the teacher's lounge and Usagi went to her classroom.

Imediantly, Usagi saw a dark haired guy sitting in the room "Seiya," she whispered

Then, she spotted Rei and Minako in a corner. They where talking to a drak haired girl in a tight bun with dark eyes "Rei! Mianko!" Usagi shouted with enthusiasm

The girls turned around, and the dark haired girl smiled at Usagi

"Usagi! Come here." Said Minako

Rei said, "Usagi, this is the transfer student from America we where talking about, Yukemura, Nozomi"

Minako turned to Nozomi "Nozomi-chan, this is Tsinkuio, Usagi"

Usagi held her hand out and said, "Just call me Usagi"

The girl took her hand, and spoke, surprisingly, with no accent, "You can call me Nozomi"

"Rei and Minako told me a lot about you," she continued, "You sound like a very good friend, and person, you sound like you would do anything for good."

Usagi froze for a second, What did Nozomi just say? She managed to cover up her nervousness "Really... coming from Rei, thats awfully strange"

"What was that you cry-baby?" Rei shot back

"Nothing, I was just wondering how someone so mean could have acctually complimented someone." Usagi answered

"Why you!!!!!!" Said Rei before she charged at Usagi

thats how WW(????) -insert misc. number- started

Nozomi sweat dropped and then asked,"So usagi, what elective arre you taking?"

"Cheerleading, why?"

"Well, I found one elective i really like, so i was wondering which one you where taking."

"Cool! We could be in the same class together!"

"I know!"

"Say, Nozomi," Minako cut in,"DO wanna come hang with us after school today at the Crown?"

"Sure!"

"Hey Odango, you aren't gonna invite me?"

Usagi didn't even turn around and said, "No Seiya, I have a boyfriend, and you aren't him."

Minako and Rei tensed and braced themselves, Usagi told them what happened on the phone after she got home the other day

Seiya grabbed her hips and said, "I thought we had going on."

Minako grabbed Sieya's hands and Rei linked arms with Usagi

"It was only in your head Seiya!" Shouted Rei, she was mad, and that want good

"You don't just grab a girl by the hips if you aren't close to her! You pervert!" Minako added, also mad

Nozomi watched the argument with interest, and just then, Ami and Makoto and Naru walked into the room

Ami nugged Makoto "Look, it's Seiya!"

Makoto, "I think he did something bad, look at Usagi, Rei and Minako's faces!"

Usagi took a deep breath and said slowly and clearly, "You better listen, because I'm only going to say this once. No, we never had anything going on. I thought you where my friend, but you can't accept that I'm already taken. Plus, you made chibi-usa cry and said she was nosy when you where the nosy one. And you had no right to touch me like that. I thought you where a good person, but I guess I was wrong, I don't even want to be your friend anymore."

Ami and Makoto walked up to Nozomi

"Where did Seiya touch her?" whispered Ami

"He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, in THAT kind of way." answered Nozomi

"The nerve of that guy!" Said Naru

"You-you really mean that don't you?" Asked a shocked Seiya

"Nooo... she was reciting lines from a movie," said Minako sarcastically, "For course she did asshole!"

"You'll regret that, Usagi, you'll regret that," Shouted Seiya, "One day, your precious boyfriend will breakup with you! You'll be in pieces, and you better not come crying to me!"

Ami started giggling, and then she starting laughing, and then she started laughing hysterically, like a hyena. People looked at her like something just dies. Ami never lost her cool, that was just how Ami was. It was a first for everyone, even Naru and the senshi.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Seiya

"I highly doubt Mamoru and Usagi will ever break up!" Ami managed to say between giggles

"Why?" Seiya asked. What is she talking about? he thought Dosne't matter, I have a secret weapon, that pink haired kid Usagi had with someone

"Trust me, I highly doubt they will ever breakup. NO explaination needed." Ami answered

Seiya glared at the girls and then stomped away

After the bell rings

Nozomi and Seiya stood in the front of the room

"All right class, we have new student in our class today, Yukemura, Nozomi, she transfered here from America awhile ago, and placed her in Advaced classes today. Also, or superstar Seiya, has returned to us." Haruna said

After talking about Seiya, alomst all the girls automatically started batting their eyes at him

"Nozomi, you can sit next to Naru...Naru raise your hand. Seiya, you can sit in the 2nd desk in the 4th row, right in front of Sakura. Sakura raise your hand"

Nozomi sat down next to Naru and smiled, while Seiya sat down in front of Sakura and frowned. Yuki and her gang exchanged smiles, while the rest the other girls in the class shrunk into the chair's again. Last time he was here, he was Usagi's. This time, he's Yuki's boy toy, which was 5 times worse.

Suddenly the door slipped open and Mamoru slipped into the room, holding a pen and a stack of papers. All the girls in the class batted their eyes again. Seiya was in shock, Why is HE here?

Mamoru handed the stack of papers and looked at Usagi and smiled, she smiled back. Then, something-I mean someONE caught his eye. Seiya. He looked exactly the same as he did the last time he saw him, Why is HE here?? Then he shifted his eyes at the new girl sitting inthe row in front of Usagi's, Woah, looking at her is like looking at a mirrior. She has black hair and brown eyes, like me!

"Perfect timing!" Haruna said, " Sieya, Nozomi, this is your assistaant teacher, Chiba, Mamoru"

Nozomi attempted to smile at Mamoru, but she was cut off by Mamoru ans Seiyas' eye lightning bolts as they glared at each other. Everyone in the room seat dropped

At lunch

Usagilooked around. All her friends where sitting under a cherry tree, with the addition of Nozomi. She walked up to it, followed by her personal stalkers Yuki and her gang with the addition of Seiya

"O, theres Usagi!" Said Makoto

"Hey guys! Have you seen Mamo-chan? I need to talk to him" Usagi asked

"What? 'Mamo-chan' huh?" Asked Nozomi, with a confused look on her facce

"Usagi and Mamoru are going out." Said the 5 girls in unison

"O..." said Nozomi

"You don't sound very surprised." Naru said,because she, herself was surprised. She expected more reaction from her

"What is there to be surprised about?" Asked Nozomi

"Well, what usually gets people is our big age gap." Usagi admitted

"Well, who cares about your age if your in love?" Nozomi said

"I don't care." said Usagi

"We don't care either." Minako said

"Well, then, there you go, it dosen't metter what other people think!" Said Nozomi

"Yea, shes right!" Minako said

"Wow, Minako," said Rei, "Nozomi gives better love advice than you do and you the sen-" Makoto elbowed Rei before she could finish

The senshi looked panic-ed trying to find a cover-up. Yuki and her gang, Nozomi, and Naru looked confused

"Anyways, has anyone seen Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked in a stiff loud voice trying to cover up Rei's slip

"I think I saw him eating behind the school." Minako answered in the same stiff loud robotic voice

"Thanks!"

Behind the school

"Mamo-chan!"

"Usako!"

Usagi sat down next to Mamoru on the grass and opened her lunch. While Yuki and her girls sat behind a bush. Seiya sat down in the same bush

"It's so pretty today.. OHHH!!! Is that a dumpling?"

"Yea.."

"Can I have it?"

"Sure"

Mamoru took the dumpling and put it in Usagi mouth

"Its tastes good!"

"I made some last night."

sigh"Typical! Your such a good cook mamo-chan!" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

Yuki got mad How dare she kiss my man? She made a fist and puched the ground. Too bad she wasn't looking, and she snapped a twig. Seiya snapped his head in Yuki's direction, the same time Yuki looked at him

"Seiya? What are you doing here?" She asked

"Yea! What are you doing here?" Haruhi and Sakura echoed

"That's my line!" Seiya whispered

"I'm spying on them!" Yuki and Seiya said at the time

"I'll let you stay as long as you don't get in my way." Seiya said arrogantly

"Hey! Thats my line." Said Yuki

"Yea! Yuki was going to say that!" Souka and Kasumi echoed

"Well, I'm staying." Yuki said, "Girls, since your only here cause I am, you should go eat lunch, or else you'll starve, and with less people, theres a smaller chance of them finding out my position."

"You so considerate of others Yuki!" said Souka

"Yea, now leave!" Yuki whispered

The 4 girls marched away

Yuki and Seiya stared at the couple beyond the bush

"Mamo-chan-"

"Yuki! Move your big head!"said Seiya, leaning over to shove Yuki away. she fell on the ground on her back

"Big head?! Move your big foot!" said Yuki kicking his shin from the ground

Seiya lost his balance, and fell over on top of Yuki. His hands landed on her chest, and Yuki let out a surprised squeek. She wiggled from under him,"Get off me!"

Uasgi stood up in less than a mili-second "What was that?"

"I dont's know I came form over there." Mamoru said

they walked over to the bushes and looked down.

Yuki, still on the ground slightly stunned yelled, "We are NAWT going out! That molester just on me!"

"What the.." Mamoru said slightly stunned, then he yelled at Seiya, " DETENTION 1 MONTH!!!!!!!!"

Seiya sat up straight and said, "This is NOT what it looks like!"

"OH SURE!!!"

Usagi held her hand out for Yuki, and she grabbed it. Yuki stood up and brushed her shirt off, and ran away

"Geez Seiya! Do you try to get fresh with every girl you are around with every girl that comes with in 2 feet of you?" Usagi screamed after Yuki was outside of the hearing range

"OH HO!!! You criticize me you SLUT!!!!!!!!" Screamed Seiya

"How the fuck am I a slut?"

"Shut up HO!!!!!!"

"Usagi isn't a ho!"

"Oh sure you defend her, because you love her so much! You just wanna get some! You can't be different from other guys!"

"I AM DIFFERENT 2 MONTHS OF DETENTION!"

"How fuck am I a slut or a ho?"

"YOU HAVE A FREAKIN KID! SHES LIKE 8!"

Usagi exchanged a quick glance with mamoru

"How about that huh? huh? Mister 'Mamo-chan?' Usagi has a kid! A freakin kid! You don't even know about her! Usagi just tells you shes her friend or something!"

"Mamo-chan..."

"Are you talking about Chibi-usa?"

"Yea, that pipsqueak! She's a miniature of Usagi! I bet you didn't know did you!!"

"Mamo-chan I think we should tell him about Chibi-usa.."

"Yea, we should, Seiya, calm down before I gave you another month of detention."

"What are you talking about? You mean you already knew about the pipsqueak?"

"Yes, I did. Seiya, you've probably heard Usako say that we were meant for each other, and we are."

"What do you mean? Thats like saying you soul mates, and soul mates don't exist!"

"Well Seiya, Mamo-chan and I are even closer than soulmates. You see, Thousands of years ago. I was the moon princess, Serenity. I had 4 guardians that made up the inner senshi. I was always looking down on the earth. I thought it was beautiful with all the clouds and water

"I was the prince of earth, Endyminion, and I fell in love with Serenity. But, one day a war was wagged against the moon because a young woman fell in love with me, but i didn't return her feelings, I was in love with Serenity. So she decided to kill the moon kingdom."

"The battle was to fierce for the 4 senshi, and they did all they could to stop the invaders, and Serenity and I got split up and killed. Serenity's mother had a powerful crystal the Silver Crystal, that revived us, but it took her life. In the end, we both dies, and we where reborn, like the senshi because the dark forces that tried to destroy the moon kingdom survived."

"What does that have to do with the pipsqueak?" Said Seiya now getting nervous

"Well, a little bit after the senshi and we were united, Chibi-usa, literly fell from the sky. We didn't know who she was, but she had the same hairstyle as I did and the same name. There where a bunch of wierdos after her. I protected her even though I thought she was annoying."

"We found out about her after she styed for a while. After she stole Usako's sliver crystal, we leanred that she stole it to help save her mom in the future. We promised to help, so she took us to the future. There, an imatation of the king spoke to us. He looked exactly like me and tol us that Chibi-usa's mom was Neo-Queen Serenity, and we were her parents."

"Oh..." was all Seiya managed to say and then he walked away leaving Usagi and Mamoru to go back to their lunch date


	8. Yuki story and Seiya's solution

Yuki walked back to her clique.sigh...

"What wrong Yuki?" Haruhi asked

"Nothing, shut-up."

"Did you find out anything about Tsuinkio?" Asked Souka

"No! Shut-up let me think!"

Yuki scooted away from the girls

"Hey did any one study for that math test?" Asked Kasumi, in an attempt to change the subject

"I for got about that! I'm gonna FAIL!!!" Complained Sakura

"Not that you ever need to study, didn't you get an A on the last math test you didn't study for?" Commented Souka

Yuki listened to her girls talk, and then she tuned them out

sigh. For the first time in years, I looked completely helpless in public. I became the 'cool' girl cause I hate it when I look helpless. I guess I'm kinda lucky though. Tsuinkio isn't the type to gossip that much, Seiya is totally humiliated, and I doubt that Chiba sensi talks to anyone other than Tsuinkio and her friends. So, no one will know what happened today. If they do.. then the pea brained poeple in this school will probably think... we were just making out, and I'll be a slut. Oh well, better be the 'slut' with a life than the loser with no friends. I hate being alone. Then again, last time I was alone, i really wasn't. The last time I was so helpless, and it showed in public was... When was it? Oh yea, I remember now. In 4th grade, when I wasn't anything, and I only had two friends, Kasumi and Aiko. I remember in the middle of the day, the gym teacher ran to my class room, and said announced, my father died. I didn't know what to do, and i fell out of my chair. I tears streaked down my cheek, but I didn't make any noise, that just the way i taught myself to cry since i was 5 years old. Kasumi and Aiko rushed to my side, and the teacher excused us the go to the bathroom. AIko washed my face off while Kasumi hugged me, she was crying too. I think I overreated, he was my father, I should be sad, but he wasn't that great. He was an alcohalic. IF you open any children's book with an alchohalic in it, chances where, my father was exactly like the one in the book. In where the dad is an alchohalic, he hits his wife, and screams at everything. Thats how my dad was. No surprise that he died in a car accident while being drunk. Then I found out that my mom never liked my dad, she had a bunch of boyfriends on the side, and so did my dad. They didn't care about each other at all, cause they had an arranged marrige. My mom she always dates rich guys, and their fun to meet. I love my mom, way more than my dad. Anyway, after my dad died, people kept saying I was a crybaby, so, I became the cool girl. After that, Aiko got mad, and we weren't friends anymore. I feel bad for what I did because i was so close to her, but Kasumi stayed by my side. I remember she told me that she wasn't going to abondon me. Then A month later Aiko moved to Osaka. I felt bad. I could tell just by the way she was standing that she was sad. After I became 'cool' a bunch of wanna-bes joined me. I am the leader, Haruhi is the suck up, Souka is nosy, Sakura is the pesimist, and Sakura is my best friend. My mom dosen't have anything against what I am now, because she was a cheerleader, the slut, and whole shabang back in high school, and collage, and she thinks its the only way to live, I think it's ok, but I don't want to be exactly like her. Ugg... stupid me, tearing up again, come on girl! crying is for wimps! Get it together!

"Ok girls, do you wanna know what happened?" Asked Yuki with fake enthusiasm

"what?"

"Well, I WAS spying on Tsuinkio, with seiya, BUT, Seiya shoved me over to get a better view!"

"He didn't!!" exclaimed Souka

"Anyway, this is where the story gets good, I kicked him and he fell over ontop of me!"

"AHMAYGAD!"

"Well, anyway when he fell over, he grabbed my boobs! In all my experience, I've never had a guy so open!" Said Yuki, even though she had no experience

"No way!" exclaimed Haruhi

After School

Yuki and Kasumi where walking home Souka, Haruhi, and Sakura lived the other way

"Yuki, you haven't had any experience have you?" Asked Kasumi

"Nope," Yuki said

"I thought so." Kasumi said

"Have you?" Yuki asked

"Well, I guess so...yea, I have" Kasumi answered

"AHMAYGAD!You seem to innocent! Whats it like?" Asked Yuki

"Great." Answered Kasumi

"Wow.." Yuki said

"I can set you up with Seiya if you want." Said Kasumi with a devilish grin

"Seriously?! That'd be great! Well, see ya tomarrow."

Kasumi smiled. She knew every way to make Yuki smile

Back at school

Seiya was walking around the softball field, depressed. Usagi will never be mine will she?

"See ya next week!"

Seiya turned around to see who said that. He saw a flash of blonde hair, and instictivly thought 'Usagi.' But, he looked up at the girl, No, its Minako, so he turned around and walked straight.

Minako was walking back wards, and was about to turn around when she bumped into something and fell over. luckily, something/someone/Seiya cushioned

"Oof.."

Minako got up and looked down she saw seiya on his back and 2 of his fingers where bent funny

"Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!! Seiya are you ok?!"

Seiya didn't respond at all

Minako grabbed his shoulders up, and shook him "SEIYA!!!!!!!! Don't die!!!!!!! I'm not a murderer and that's not going to change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seiya's eyes opened

"Thank god your ok!!!!!!!!!!"

Seiya stared at her for a sec and then he screamed

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Minako took his unharmed hand and draged him to the nurses office yelling at the top of her lungs

LATER

Seiya walked out of the nurses office, and Minako rushed to his side

"OMGOMGOMG I'm so sorry!!!!!!! Are you ok??? Do You want me to walk you home?"

"As long as you don't break my legs, I need those." Seiya said

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

They walked pass a mcdonalds, and Minako got an idea

"Hey I'll make it up to you!"

"How? Do you know a really good doctor?"

"No... Come on, I'll buy you a treat."

Seiya ordered a burger and Minako ate his free fries. Seiya studied her. Wow, she looks like Usagi's clone. I wonder if going out with her is like going out with Usagi... She is pretty. Wait why is she wearing her gym uniform?

"WHy are you wearing your gym uniform?"

"Oh, dang it! I forgot to change again, anyway, I was at volleyball practice. I'm glad I got on the team. sigh. I'm going to have to take study hall after the seasons over. I love volleyball."

"I see..."

After Seiya finished his burger, Minako continued to walk home with him

Fianlly, he spoke, "Hey, do you want to go out sometime? It's my treat for yours today."

"Sure!"

"OK, see ya later"


	9. CHapter 9

That night, Ami called a meeting at the shrine

"Ami!!!! It's almost midnight! Why the hell are we here?" Makoto complained. "Can you hurry up?"

"Yea, just give me one second." Ami answered calmly.

"Why isn't Usagi here yet?" Rei complained.

Ami took her sweet time reaching into her bag while the other girls waited impatiently. Then she looked up, and the door opened.There, they saw a panting Usagi and a half dead Chibi-usa.

"Sorry I'm late guys! Umm, well, since this was a senshi meeting I decided to drag Chibi-usa along, but shes a little kid and it took me a while to drag her out of the house and sneek out with out being noticed."

"Just sit down!" Snapped an annoyed Rei

"Ok guys," Ami said. "You know how when Luna scouted us, we all had an energy that pulled us toward her?"

"Yea." The others said in unison.

"Except for me." Chibi-usa said.

"Well, anyway, today, at school, I was trying to get more information about Io. I was pretty much scanning the school for people who had the same energy flow as us. When I finished, there were two people who had the energy flow around them."

"And they were?" Asked Usagi anxiously

"Nozomi and Naru."

"WHAT!?" The girls shouted in unison.

"Who's Nozomi?" Chibi-usa asked

"She's a transfer student from America, but she looks Japenese because her parents are Japanese." Rei answered quickly

"I seriously didn't see that coming." Makoto commented.

"Yea! Naru and Nozomi, those two seem like the least likely people people to be like us."said Minako

"Come to think of it, Nozomi did say something strange to me today." Usagi said in a worried voice

"What did she say?" Ami asked quickly

"At first, she was talking about how Rei said I was a nice person, and then she said 'you sound like you would do anything for good.' That made me a little nervous."

"Remember in one of the letters, it said that Io knows who we are?" Minako said

"Yea! It also said that Io doesn't know who she is, we have to give her the mist crystal first, or awaken her with it, something like that." Rei said, smiling.

"Hey Ami, you said Naru had the energy too, what if it's her?" Usagi asked suddenly

"Well," Ami said. "The energy around Naru was really weak. I highly doubt that she is Io"

"Oh, ok." Usagi said, "I just thought maybe... never mind forget I asked."

"Ok."

"So what do you guys think about-"

After that, Usagi tuned out of the conversation

Why do I get this feeling that Io isn't Nozomi? Or is it that I want it to be Naru so we can hang out again? I'm suprised that she isn't bothered by me spending more time with Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makato than her. I guess I just need an excuse to hang out with her, now that the senshi are active again. But still, there is something about Nozomi that makes me think that she isn't Io, sure, she freaked me out today, but I don't think it's her. PLus, in the letter, it said that Io isn't awakened yet, so, maybe before your awakened, the energy around you is weaker? It's a possibility.

"What do you think? Usagi? USAGI? Anyone home?" Rei's voice startled her from her thoughts

" Sorry! Umm... what did you ask me again?"

Rei rolled her eyes, "What color do you think Io's fuku is?"

"Umm.. I don't know, isn't that kind of not important?"

"I know that, I was just wondering."

"I think it's yellow." Minako chirped in

"I still say it's white." Makoto said

"White!"

"Yellow!"

"White!"

"Yellow!"

"White!"

"Yellow!"

"White!"

"Yellow!"

"Gray?" Ami said all of a sudden

"Definatly not." Kinako and Makoto said together

"I think It's yellow and white." Usagi said

"Yea, can we talk about something important now?" Ami asked

"Sure."

"As you all know," Announced Ami, "It's day 5, and Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hruka will be here soon."

"Yea and?" Usagi asked

"I think that we should start the mission when they get here." Ami answered, "And, let me remind you, this will probably be as dangerous as the other things we've done in the past."

"That means we have 5 days to live a normal life, doesn't it?" Minako asked quietly

"Yea, it pretty much does." Ami answered.

"Lets all do out best to live our lives in 5 days!" Chibi-usa shouted.

Everyone laughed

"Wow, it's really late." Ami said suddenly

"SHIT! It's 1 in the morning!" Makoto shouted, then she glanced down at Chibi-usa, and remembered their age difference.

"I mean shoot?"

Everyone laughed again, and then they all sprinted home


	10. WHAT?

WARNING CONTENTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE UNREALISTIC. PLUS CONTAINS UNREALISTIC-ADULTNESS

One more thing, Chapter ten and eleven sort of happen at the same time, but read 10 first

Minako sighed she had 4 more days to live like a normal teenager, then, she would have to be Sailor Venus. Not that is was a bad thing, it's just that she always wanted to live life like a normal person ever since she had been in life threatening situations. She sighed again and picked up the phone.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG CLICK

"Hello?"

"Hello, Seiya? This is Minako." she said nervously.

"Oh, hi." He replied

"Umm, i was just wondering if you were free today." She said, more confidently

"Sure, I've been bored all day, and I have nothing to do. What do you want to do?" He asked

"Hmm... Let's see... I feel like going swimming today."

"Indoor or outdoor?"

"Outdoor, it's such a nice day, I don't want it to go to waste." She said

"Ok, I'll pick you up in an hour, or so."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry I've got in idea."

"Ok, see you later, bye!"

"Bye"

Click

Minako exhaled. Am I really doing this? Am I seriously going out with Seiya? The guy that Usagi hates? The guy that tried to get between her and Mamoru? She thought for a second and then picked up the phone again.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG CLICK

"Hello, Tusinkio residence."

"Oh hello, It's Minako, is Usagi there?"

"Oh, sure. One second."

"Ok."

"Hello?" Usagi cheery voice rang through the phone

"Hi Usagi."

"Hi Minako!"

"Ummm... I just want to say..."

"Yea?"

(Big inhale) "IaccidentlycrusedSeiyaonedaysoitookhimouttoeatatMcdonaldsandhewasreallynicesoiwantedtogettogetherwithhimtodayandIjustwantedtoknowifthatsokwithyoubecausehereallyhurtyouandMamoruand

triedtopullyouguysapartcausehereallylikeyoubuthewasreallynicetomeandijustwantedtoletyouknowthatwemightbegoingoutnowbutitsnorpermenantbecauseoncetheothersgetherewehavetostartonour

mission." (Big exhale)

"Wow, I only made out about half of that."

"And?"

"Minako, I'm fine with you guys dating, but he might hurt you."

" I just want to have fun before the mission officially starts."

"Ok, Minako, I just want to say that I think this is kind of dumb. If he ends up hurting you, at all, I will seriously kick him butt back where he came from."

"Ok... Can I go now?"

(sigh) "All right, your funneral, call me when you get back from your date."

"OK"

"Bye"

Click

(Exhale) "That went better than I expected." Minako said out loud to herself "I better get ready."

Minako went over to her HUGE closet. She went over to the swimsuit section and pulled the swim suits, and pulled out a few of them. After awhile she decided on a white 2 piece with orange polka dots. Then she threw on a tank top and a jean skirt and piled a bunch of junk into a beachbag she found. The door bell rang just as she was walking down the staris.

"I'm coming!" Minako yelled off the top of her lungs.

"Hey Minako!"  
"Hi Seiya."

"So what pool are we going to?"

"Oh, were not going to a pool, were going to the beach."

"OH. MY. GOSH."

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea."

"I'm not ready to go to the beach!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's my rule! If I'm going to the beach, then I have to dress cuter than I would if I'm going to the pool."

"Don't worry, you look fine."

"Really?"

"Yea, Come on, let's go."

"OMG."

"What?"

"You drive a Maserati Spyder???"

"Yea."

"That's my dream car! They look so cool!" (I love Spyders, they are cool. I'm never going to get one, sad truth. Don't ask why he has one, he just does.)

"Me too, that's why I have one."

"Ok, let's go, seriously."

"Yea."

Seiya and Minako jumped into the car, and they started to drive away.

After 5 minutes of silence, Minako reached over to turn the radio on, and fiddeled with it. She stopped when she found bubbly.

"I love this song!"

Seiya couldn't help but look at her, and while he looked at her, he couldn't help but imagine 2 dango-pigtails instead of lose blonde hair.

"It starts in my toes makes me lose all control! Where ever it goes I always- OMG SQUIREL!"

Seiya snapped back to reality and screeched on the brakes. The car just missed the squirel, and luck for him, they were the only ones on the road.

"Do you think it's ok?" Seiya asked Minako

"It should be fine.It's a squirel, their made to have fast reflexes.

Seyia watched the road more carefully this time. She sure looks like Usagi, but she doesn't exactly act like her. Usagi would've wanted to get out of the car to see if the squirrel was ok, and then realize that it ran away already. For the rest of the drive, Seiya listened to Minako sing along to half of the songs on the radio. Shes pretty good. I remember Usagi didn't have a lot of musical talent.

"YAY! Were here!" Minako shouted, as they pulled up to the beach.

The 2 of them got out of the car, and walked down to the beach.

"Hey, your really good at singing." Seiya said to her when they got to a nice spot

"Thanks! Coming from anther singer, that means a lot." Minako smiled at him.

After they set up their stuff, someone yelled. "BEACH VOLLEY BALL!!! WE NEED MORE PLAYERS!!!" from the far side of the beach where no one really went to because someone owned it

"I am so there!" Minako said

"You go and play, I'll go get us some drinks."

"Promise me you'll watch ok?"

"I promise."

Minako kissed Seiya on the cheek and then took her t-shirt and skirt off and then ran over to the volley ball court.

Seiya watched her run, and brushed is hand over the spot she kissed, and then he went over to the vending machine to drinks. Then he walked over to the court.

Minako was amazing out on the volleyball field. Her serve was like a speeding bullet on sterioids, if that possible. She never missed the ball when it came her way, and the smiled a sincere smile the whole time.

Sieya sighed, "Usagi's not good at sports either." Then he laughed. "I know that from experience."After awhile, Seiya drifted off into his thoughts again.

Soon, the game ended, and 2 guys where having an interesting conversation.

"Hey, do you think that chick wants to come to our party?"

"I dunno man, she's pretty hot, and she probably has a guy."

"Screw him, she'll forget all about him when I'm through with her."

"Yea, see you later."

"Hey! You!"

Minako walked over to them, "Yea?"

"Hey were having a party on the beach tonight, and I thought that you might want to be my date."

Minako laughed.

"Hey whats so funny?"

"First of all, I have a name, second of all, I don't know yours, third of all I'm kind of on a date, and 4th of all, your probably the stupidest guy I've ever met."

"Oh, your messing with the wrong guy bitch."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Your coming with me bitch."

"Umm... No, I'm not."

"Thats IT."

The guy grabbed Minako by the waist and dragged her with him

Minako froze, she was so scared. Whats this guy planning to do? she forgot she could use her extra strength, so she did the only thing she could.

"HELP HELP SEIYA!!!! SEIYA HELP!!!"

After a LONG time, Minakos screams snapped Seiya back to Earth and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He looked in the direction of where the screams were coming from. He saw Minako being dragged by a man into a shack.He took a second to realize what was going on, and then he sped off after them. He reached the shack in no time.

Inside, he saw a whimpering Minako being pinned against the wall, and the guy pinning her against the wall

side, he saw a whimpering Minako being pinned against the wall, and the guy pinning her again.

"HELP!!" She screamed.

"Usagi..." Seiya said under his breath.

Seiya stared at her while running over to the guy. He kept imagining Usagi in his head. Minako quickly disappeared in his eyes, and in her place Usagi appeared

Seiya kicked the guy on the shins, and brought him down. The other guy responded quickly, he punched Seiya in the stomach thus switching places with Seiya.

"Heh," The guy said in Minako's direction, "This is the guy your going out with? That's lame. I'll beat the crap out of him and fuck you right in front of him."

"NO!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Minako yelled.

"No...Usagi..." Seiya said under his breath.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as he undid her bikini top.

Seiya sprang into action again. He punched the guy on his side, which brought him down again. Seiya then punched him from head to stomach. The guy slowly closed his eyes.

Seiya looked at Minako, his Usagi vision was gone now, and he saw a shivering Minako trying to cover herself up with her arms and tears streaming down her face.

Seiya picked up her bikini top and handed it to her, then he took his big T-shirt off and handed it to her. She silently took them and put them on.

"I won't forgive you for beating me so close to HIM." the man whispered, barely audible.

Minako slowly walked over to Seiya, and grabbed his right arm.

"It doesn't matter that I've failed, he will get you eventually get you." With that, he turned into dust.

Minako and Seiya walked across the beach in silence. The further they walked, the harder Minako grabbed Seiya's arm. Soon, the got to the public beach.

"Do you want to go for a a swim?" Seiya asked "We came to the beach, and we didn't even go near the water."

"OK"

They waddled into the water together. Minako refused ti take the T-shirt off

"Minako, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, right." She blushed and quickly let go of his arm.

"See? It's ok." Seiya said, and then, he splashed at her

Minako perked up. "HEY!!!!" She splashed back, and laughed. It didn't stop, her laughter, it seemed like it kept going and going, and attached it self in Sieya's ears. It made him feel light.

After an hour of playing, the sun started to set.

"Hey, Seiya, look!" Minako said.

"Wow."

"C'mon, lets sit down."

Seiya sat down cross legged on the sand and Minako sat next to him. Seiya wrapped his hand behind her, and pulled her in.

"Wow! It's so pretty."

"I'd rather look at you." Seiya said, while looking into her eyes.

"Thanks."

Seiya leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Lets go before it gets to late."

"Ok."

Seiyas heart kept thumping. Minako was still Minako, she didn't change into Usagi.

They drove home in silence

WHen they reached Minako's house, she asked, "Seiya, can you come in for a bit? To tell you the truth, I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Ok, sure." Seiya said.

Seiya walked Minako into her house. When they got to the living room, Minako took off Seiya's T-shirt, and threw her bag onto the couch.

"Let's go up to my room." She said to him.

"Ok"

WHen they got to MInakos room, she instantly flop-ed onto her bed

"Man, I'm tired."

"Hey, Minako?"

"Yea?"

"DOn't you think it's kind of wierd...?"

"Whats wierd?"

"Well, your not afraid to charge head on into life threatening situations, but your afraid of that one guy."

" Yea, I guess it is..." She said. sigh tomarrow, I'll only have3 days to live like a normal person.

Suddenly, Seiya started to massage her feet.

"What the?" Minako gasped

"Just relax." Seiya said

Minako stared at the celing, holding her breath in. Damn that tickles!!!!!!! (seriously feet massages really tickle) After awhile, Minako relaxed.

"That feels good." She said

After awhile, Seiya stopped, he laid down on top of Minako, and gave her a kissed on the cheek, then lower, and lower and lower, until he reached her lips.

They kissed for a long time. When they broke off, Sieya lifted his head, and looked down at Minako. His vision got blurry. Again. He knew these symptoms too well. Minako was turning into Usagi. Again.

"Seiya.." Minako's voice broke Seiya from his spell and she turned back to normal.

He kissed her again. This time he poked with his tongue, demanding entrance. She let him in, but fought back a little bit.

After they broke apart, it was like they were both in a trance. They both disposed of their clothes as quickly as possible. (not that they were wearing much...)

Seiya kissed her on her neck, and then kept kissing down. when he got to her breasts, he pinched her hardening nipples and squeeze her breasts. Minako moaned and Seiya grinned. He bent his head down and lightly flicked his tongue on her breasts. MInako moaned even louder and threw her head back from the sensation. She could feel her pulse now, and they traveled down to one place. She was lost in the feeling until she felt more warmth between her legs. SHe felt Seiya stroke her inner thighs, which made her wrap her legs around him, shoving her wetness into his face. Seiya poked his tongue into her, and she nearly screamed. SHe felt him wiggle his tongue which made her more and more aroused, and same with him. Seiya soon pulled out. Minako whimpered, and let her legs hang loose again. And then, she sat up and bent over to his ear and whispered "Your turn."

Seiya was confused for a second, and in that time, Minako got him to lay down, and she was on top.

Soon, seiya felt warmth around his cock, and looked down. Minako was engulfing his balls in her mouth. Seiya moaned loudly.

Minako pulled out, and leaned over and whispered in a sexy voice, "Do you think I should stop now?" While pressing her tits against his face.

"Of course not, you devil," he said back.

Minako stuffed the tip of his cock in her mouth, and ran her fingers up and down it.

Seiya moaned, he was so close

Unexpectedly, Sieya took one finger, and slipped it inside her. MInako eyes widened. "More," she half moaned and half said, while pushing her hips down onto his finger riding it like crazy. And then he took his hand out. "Seiyaa..." Minako said in an annoyed voice. Then, Seiya stuck 2 fingers inside of her, stretching her a bit. "Ohhhhh." Minako moaned. Every so often, Seiya would stop and insert another finger. When he got to 4 fingers, Minako felt stretched out, and it felt good, but she wanted more. All of a sudden, she burst out, "Seiya i want more."

"What?" Seiya asked kind of surprised.

"I want more."

"What?"

"MORE"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me already!"

"As you wish."

Minako climbed on top of him and slowly lowered herself down. She felt a pang of pain a stopped. After she got used to it, it started to feel good.

Suddenly, Seiya pulled out of her. SHe was about to yell at him, but he thrust back into her with a lot of force.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They moved together. Minako felt like she was on fire, in a good way. SHe had so much pent up energy, and then...

"SEIYA!!!!!!!"

"U-Minako!!!!!!!!!"

She felt bliss fully drained, and every muscle in her body relaxed. But something worried her, she could have sworn something came out before 'minako'

Seiya pulled out of her, and then wrapped one arm around her, and threw her comforter over them.

"Good night Seiya."

"Good night.'

In just a few minutes, all was quiet.

Except for Seiyas ocasional "Usagi...'

* * *

The room was a large dome. Eerie light filled the room. In the room, there was a thrown in the very back, on it, sat a man. His eyes glowed red. He held a purple orb in his lap. At his feet, that was a girl, keeling.

"Master, I thought you needed me, Maya the Illusionist to grab onto that mans soul."

"Stop complaining, you've already done enough I no longer need your services."

"There must be something i can do!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!" he lifted his pointer finger, and Maya was blown back against the wall "Leave, you are nothing but a pest."

"We have no need of your services." Someone said from behind the man. She stepped out into the light. SHe had a black dress with white ribbons, and her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Leave before we punish you." Another girl said, and stepped out on the other side of the man. She looked exactly like the other one, but her dress was white, and had black ribbons.

They both had a blood red diamond shaped stone attached to their foreheads.

Maya stared at the two girls in shock, and then ran out the room.

When Maya left, the three of them, laughed.


	11. Whats up with Nozomi?

Usagi sighed furiously. That Minako! What is she doing? she thought to herself

It had been 10 minutes since Minako called to tell Usagi what she was doing. Since than, Usagi was spending her time wisely by thinking of as many possible ways to kill Seiya.

Usagi heard the phone ring, but decided to ignore it. Seconds later, she heard her brother's voice "USAGI!!! PHONE!!"

Usagi picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"That was very unlike you Usako"

"Mamo-chan!!"

"Usually, you'd pick up the phone the second you heard it ring."

"Well, hi too you too."

"Is something wrong?"

"Sort of."

"Well, why don't you tell me while your in the car?"

"Huh?"

"I'm coming around your place to pick you up."

"YAY!!! I wasn't doing anything today. Anyway, do you have anything planned?"

"Yea, I decided to take you to a photo shoot today."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Thats SOOOO cool!!! Oh, by the way, my dads home today."

"Ok, see you in about 10 minutes."

"OK!!"

CLICK

"MOM! I'M GOING OUT!"

"Where?"

Usagi went downstairs, and glanced at her father watching TV on his day off

"I'm going over to Rei's."

"Ok, but make sure you come home before 11." Her mom answered, knowing full well Usagi wasn't going to Rei's place

"Fine..."

Usagi grabbed her phone, purse and wallet, and she walked out the front door.

"Have fun honey." Her father said unexpectedly, and Usagi jumped a mile.

"I will dad." She turned around and gave him a nervous smile, and walked out quickly.

Usagi walked down the street for a bit, and she spotted Mamoru's car, parked in front of their usual meeting place when her dad was home.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran over to the car, and climbed in.

"WHere's Chibi-usa?"

"She had plans with one of her friends today."

"Ok, lets get going, and, tell me whats bothering you."

"Ughh.. I don't even know where to start!"

"That's nice."

"Never mind, I do. So, you know Seiya?"

"..."

"Of course you do, anyway, he has been meeting Minako around for a little bit, and they went out to on a date today."

Mamoru shifted in his seat a little bit, something wasn't right about this. It bothered him that Seiya was going out with Minako, but there was something else, and it bothered him that he couldn't exactly pin point it.

"Minako called today to ask me if it's ok with me that she going out with him."

"Must have been really akward."

"Yea, it was. I said that she was ok to go with him, but if he hurt her, I am seriously going to kill him."

"Where you talking to her when I called?"

"No"

"Then what were you doing?"

"...Thinking of ways to hurt Seiya."

"I can help." Mamoru laughed.

"No it's ok, I thought of a lot of ways."

"Anything Seiya related seems to make your blood boil."

"Thats because he's a big fat annoying wart."

"I rest my case."

"You don't like Seiya either."

"You mean you hate him."

"I don't... ok, maybe a little. By the way, where here."

"Ok!" Usagi was going back to her care free self.

"YAY!!! Mamoru! I'm sooooooo glad your hereeeee!" said a giddy girl. She appeared out of no where. She had long bangs, and her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her clothes were very punkish. They did not match her personality.

"Oh, hi Hinamori-san."

"I told you, you can call me Kiku-chan if you want to Mamoru!"

The giddy girl paused, and stared at Usagi, Usagi stared back

"And this is?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Usako, this is Hinamori, Kiku, and Hinamori-san, this is Usagi Tsuinkio."

"Usagi! That's such a cute name!"

"Thanks."

"So, are you a new model or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no no no. I'm not a model."

"Oh."

"I'm here because Mamo-chan invited me."

"Mamoru! Were having the photo shoot in the garden today!" Kiku said brightly, and then skipped away.

"She seems nice! I like her!"

"You seriously didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Never mind."

"So, what does she do?"

"Oh, shes another model."

"Thats so cool!"

Kiku stopped by a bathroom, and walked in. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Who was that girl? She really needed to find out. Kiku sighed again. She liked Mamoru for a year now, and all the time she was trying to get his attention. He didn't talk much, and he was always reading when ever they were on break. Pretty much all the other models asked him out and he rejected them. She thought she was different from the other girls. Who ever and what ever that girl was to Mamoru, was going down.

Kiku walked out to the garden and spotted Usagi sitting at a picnic table

"Hey!"

"Oh hiiiii!!!!"

"Are you having fun?"

"Yea! IT's so fun watching the photo shoot."

"So, how do you know Mamoru-kun?"

"Huh? Oh, We been going out for a while now."

"HOw long?"

"Um... let's see, since i was in 7th grade... yea, that sounds about right."

"Do you go to his school?"

"Oh, god no. He's too smart and I stink at studying. Plus im in high school"

"You are?"

"Yea, why?"

"Oh, you look older than that."

"I do? Thanks!"

I seriously have to get away from this girl. "Well, nice chatting, I think they need me now, bye."

"Ok! see you around!"

Usagi watched the photo shoot. It was cool. They did lots of things with the models, and it was very entertaining, come of the shots where funny, serious, and some where just plain weird. Soon, it was over. Mamoru walked over to Usagi and sat down next to her. Kiku sat down at a nearby table, hoping to hear what they say.

"You're done? Already?"

"Yea, I was only needed in a few shots."

"Oh."

"God, I hate doing that."

"Why?"

"I'm not really interested in this kind of stuff, and I'm only doing this for money." Plus this place is crawling with flirty girls, he thought.

"Seriously? I think it's cool."

"I thought you would." He started combing her hair a little bit with his fingers. Kiku glared at Usagi. "Do you want to eat somewhere else?"

"Sure!"

"Let's go back to my place, I'll make you something to eat."

"Really!!!! YAY!!! Your a good chef Mamo-chan."

They stood up to leave, and Mamoru wrapped his right arm over her shoulders, and they walked away.

Kiku stood up, I have to do something.

She ran after him. "MAMMMMMMM OOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUU KUNNNNNNNNNN!" She "bumped" Usagi out of the way, and clung onto his arm. When she did, Mamoru felt like shoving her off. He always had that impulse when a girl he didn't like grabbed his arm.

What the heck? Usagi thought.

"Mamoru-kunnnnnnnnnnn! DO you want to eat lunch with meeeee?"

"Huh?" Said Usagi

"Oh, I'm sorry, i ment the two of you." She turned to face Usagi, and glared at her, and then turned back to Mamoru and grinned at him

Kiku likes Mamo-chan! Thats what he meant earlier! I am so slow! Usagi thought

She took his other arm. "Come on Mamo-chan! You said you'd eat with me." Mamoru felt the happy tickle-ish feeling in his arm that he felt whenever she took his arm. No matter what the other girls did, Usagi would win him over, and he felt happy knowing that.

Mamoru shook Kiku off of his arm, "I'm sorry, but I said I'd eat with Usako first."

"What about next time?" Perfect, I'll ask him ahead of time, he can't possibly dodge this. Kiku thought.

"I'll probably be busy, so no." Or maybe he can. Kiku thought.

"She is so annoying!" Mamoru exclaimed when they got to his apartment.

"I didn't notice what she was doing until the very end, I'm soooo slow!"

Mamoru went into the kitchen to cook food, and Usagi followed

"Once again," Usagi said. "I can't believe Minako and Seiya are going out today"

Usagi drabbled on, while Mamoru tried to concentrate on cooking. THere was something deeper than the fact that those two were dating that bothered him, but what?

"And it's so suspicious! Out of all the girls he could have picked, he picked Minako!"

"Yea, I agree."

Usagi went silent for a few minutes, obviously still thinking about the matter. Mamoru went on cooking and thinking. What is it that bothers me? Think, think! True, of all the girls, he picked Minako... Minako, something about that is strange...Lets see, Minako and Usagi.. I GOT IT! Minako and Usagi look like twins, and their both little airheads.

"Foods ready."

"Oooo! Yay!"

They started eating, and then Usagi spoke up, "After we start this new mission, we might not have a chance to do this anymore, well both be really busy."

"Speaking of that, did you guys find out who Sailor Io is yet?"

"Well, at the moment, there are two candidates for Io."

"And they are?"

"Well, Nozomi and Naru."

"Figuers"

"Huh?"

"Remember when Haruka and Michiru came to town?"

"Yea."

"Well, they showed up the same time Uranus and Naptune did."

"Very true, but we still have to wake up Io."

"I think It's Nozomi"

"You do?"

"Well, yea."

"I think it's Naru."

"Why?"

"Well, Ami said there is cosmic energy around both of them, and it's stronger in Nozomi."

"And?"

"Well, wouldn't the energy be weaker if you aren't awakened?"

"Then what about Nozomi?"

"I don't know."

"Sometimes, I fell like I've met her before, or she just looks like someone I know."

"Oh really?"

"Yea."

"I'm done eating!"

"Yea, me too. What do you want to do?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Do you wanna go to that new movie theater?"

"Yea, sure! They opened recently, and they give free movie tickets to couples."

"Ok..."

"Do you wanna walk down there? It's pretty close from here." Usagi peered out the window.

"Sure."

Once they got to the theater, Mamoru got a funny, eerie feeling.

"Nozomi-chan!!!!!" Usagi yelled.

Nozomi was checking out the ticket stand, and when she heard Usagi, she walked over to her.

"Hi Usagi-chan!"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh... I was... umm... checking out what movies are playing."

"Were coming to watch a movie, are there any good ones?"

"Not really, movies these days are all remade versions of other ones, it get kind of boring after a while."

"Oh, well, I guess well find something to watch." Usagi went over to see the show times

"NO! stop!"

"What?" Mamoru asked

"Ummm...ummmm."

"Is something wrong? He said

"It dosen't matter, Chiba- sensei, don't let her go in."

"Why?"

"It dosen't matter."

"What?"

"Just trust me, I can't tell you right now. But, keep her away from going into this theater, you shouldn't go in either, and keep her friends out of here. It's for their own good." Nozomi ran away

"Ok..."

Mamoru walked over to Usagi

Nozomi hid in the closet bush she could find. She saw Mamoru say something, and it worked, seconds later, the pair walked away.

Good, they're safe, for now. She thought. This is going to be hard. But then again, is my life ever easy? On the bright side, those two are safe, once again, for now. It's sure nice to see that the princess is the same as ever. Nozomi sighed, and it's sure nice to see Endyminion again.


	12. HUH?

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I'm taking a while to update my chapters, but I'm a little busy at the moment... I am trying hard to find time

You read, I'll write!

* * *

Minako looked around the garden at school, she spotted her friends sitting by a cherry tree eating lunch. (In case you forgot, that would be Rei, Makoto, Ami, Nozomi, Usagi, and Naru). 

"Hey guys!" Minaok said cheerfully

"Hi, I saved you a seat!" Makoto patted an empty space next to her.

"Um mm... yea," Minako began hesitantly, "I'm going to sit with Seiya today, again. Sorry! Just wanted to tell you guys." she skipped away

The expression on Usagi's face darkened

" Oh well, more room for me." Makoto said trying to break the tension.

"OH. MY. GOD." Usagi said

The girls scooted a few inches away from Usagi

"Ever. since. she. went. out. with. Seiya. she's. blown. us off. That's the 4th day in a row!"

"Well, she just wants to spend time with him." an unidentified voice squeaked. The girls tried hard not to bring Seyia up, and MInako wasn't helping. When the topic of Seiya came up, Usagi turned into a whole different person.

"Spend time my ass!!!! A few days ago she loathed him with a burning passion like I did!" Usagi's temper had gone up so much that the Senshi of fire had some competition.

"Usagi, calm down..." Rei tried

"Oh, whatever, tomarrow our new miss-" Ami elbowed Usagi, Rei played with her skirt, and Makoto suddenly became very interested about a smudge on her shoes. "Umm.. the...miss...MISSIONARY... is uhh... coming... for... uh... REI!!" Usagi said nervously, Does that even make sense? Usagi thought

Rei laughed nervously "Uhh.. yea! Didn't I tell you guys?"

"Good job Rei!" Nozomi said

"That's good thing right?" Naru wondered aloud.

"Ummm.. yea... sure is..." Rei said.

"Oh, look lunch is over... gotta run bye guys!" Usagi said. She turned and ran. The senshi followed.

"Funny, there's 30 minutes left for lunch." Nozomi said, checking her watch.

"Want a dumpling?" Naru asked

"Sure!"

* * *

Usagi, Rei, and Ami where panting. 

"You guys are seriously out of shape." Makoto said.

" pantpantpant U pant SAGI!!! I pant am seriously pant going pant to pant K pant ill pant you! pantpantpantpantpant" Rei tried to say

Usagi caught her breath and responded

"I'm sorry! I got carried away!"

Rei raised a weary fist. "You better run!"

"AGAIN?"

* * *

Naru glanced over at Nozomi, who was eating her lunch peacefully. 

She reminds me of someone... I just don't know who though. Naru thought

There where many odd thing about Nozomi. She talked, but not that much, she always tried new hairstyles, but always ended up putting her hair down again, she had ridiculously long bangs and always complained about them, but refused to cut them, occasionally, in gym, she would tie a headband on her forehead, and she always wore the same necklace around her neck, and was very protective about it. One time she forgot to wear it to school, and she was so paranoid about it the whole day. Another wierd thing about her was that, she was born in America, so why did she look so Japanese? She had the little eyes, the dark hair, the dark eyes, and mysterious aura. She looked exactly like the Japnese girl stereo-types.

"Hey Nozomi-chan?" Naru said, after a short struggle to get the words out.

"Hmmm?"

"Your from America right?"

"Yea."

"Well, then how come you look so Japanese?"

"Well, I am Japanese, I just grew up in America."

"Oh, why?"

"Well, I went to live with my grandmother after my parents couldn't be with me anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No it's ok really."

"And, I have another question."

"Yea...?"

"Well, how come you always complain about your bangs? I mean, I know a really good hair salon, they could cut it for you."

"Oh, no thanks."

She dodged my question, Naru thought

"Where do you think Usagi and the others went?"

And now shes dodging my question Naru thought

"I don't know, but NOW lunch is over."

Nozomi laughed

* * *

Naru was pretending to pay attention in science class. Other than Nozomi, everyone else was in another class. 

"Ok, this project is supposed to be done at home, I will not give any class time for you to work on it, understand?"

"Yes" everyone said in unison

"Now, everybody pair up, the project will be due next week."

Perfect! Naru thought

Naru spun around in her seat.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure"

"Should we work on it after school?"

"Fine, I have nothing going on."

"Oh, by the way, can we do this at your house? We can't do it at mine." Naru lied

"Oh, sure."

* * *

Naru was walking to Nozomi's house with her. The more they walked, the fancier the places looked apparently, Nozomi lived in the rich part of town

"Nozomi-chan, do you live around here?"

"Yea"

"Wow!"

"My grandma is filthy rich, I lived with her in America. I moved back here because she claimed that I lost my 'Japanese' ways, or something like that."

"Oh"

"Where here!" Nozomi said

Naru looked at Nozomi's house. It was rather big, and it was western styled. There was a huge gate in the front and what looked 100 miles back was the actual house. There were flowers everywhere.

"My grandmother is a bit of a hypocrite." Nozomi said

They walked quietly to Nozomis house. It was a lot shorter than it looked.

"Welcome back Nozomi-sama." A maid said, the second Nozomi walked in "And your friend is?"

"This is Osaka, Naru."

"Welcome!"

"Aiko, I'll be up in my room. We don't anything. We will be doing a project for school, so please don't disturb us."

Nozomi and Naru continued to walk up the stairs.

"Well, this is my room." Nozomi said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

When Naru heard Nozomi comeback in, she said, "Wow! You have a huge room Nozomi!" Naru stared out the huge window for a bit and then turned around, and Nozomi was gone

She expected to see Nozomi, but instead, she saw someone else. The girl was just as tall as Nozomi, she looked like Nozomi, but she wasn't her. She was wearing a masquerade-ish mask, a short mostly brown, but a some green dress, a headband was brown, but had bright green emeralds in it, and a black cape. The girl was holding a yellow and white pendant in her hand. On her forehead was a small round marking

Yes, she looked exactly like a Senshi, but none the the existing one's looked like her of then looked liked her.

"Nozomi?" Naru said the first thing that came to mind, even though the girl looked nothing like her

"Not exactly, you know, millions of years ago, when I was in this form I had the title of 'Sailor'. But when I wasn't people would call me Princess. People called you that too."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Now let me ask you, when did you first meet Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity's present form Usagi Tsuinkio, Sailor Io?"


	13. Strange

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

well... umm... next chapter sorry bout late updaes

* * *

Naru just started taking in what she just heard. 

I have a few options, she thought. I can pretend to not know Usagi is Sailor Moon... or answer this persons question...

"Who are you?" Naru asked

"Thats not important, now answer me!"

"Where's Nozomi?"

"Shes... safe... Just answer me!"

"I'm not answering anything until you show me where Nozomi is!"

The girl gave an exasperated sigh. She reached up, and took the biggest emerald off of her headband, ans she threw it on the floor. When the stone made contact, Nozomi appeared on the ground sleeping, and another emerald replaced the one on her headband.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's merely unconcious."

"Oh, that's greaaaaaat news." Naru said sarcastically

"Now will you answer my question?"

"Fine," Naru folded her hands accross her chest, "I met Usagi in middle school, there happy now?"

"Almost. In middle school you say? Interesting..."

Naru kneeled on the ground. "Ummm..." She paniced

"What?"

"Is Nozomi ok?"

"Why?..."

"She's not breathing!"

"Oh."

"WHY are you so CALM?"

"She'll be fine..."

NAru stood up and grabbed the mystery girls right hand (It's the one with the yellow and white pendant from chappy 12), and light engulfed the room

Naru's head went dizzy, ans she caught sight of a white and yellow skirt, a white cape, and shoes, and then she blacked out.

"So she was Sailor Io..." The girl said, and she disappeared

* * *

Minako spotted her friends coming out of the Crown "Wait for me guys!" 

SHe finally caught up with the rest of her group

"uhh... guys?" Minako heard Mako say as she closed in on them

"Oh, Minako." Rei said "Why are you out of breath?"

"Guys??" Makoto interrupted

" I was trying to catch up with you guys!!!"

"You were?" Usagi asked

"Yea... why?"

"Well, we thought you would be walking home with Seiya," Ami said "After staying after class with him..."

"Uhh... guys... Makoto said

"Well I want to walk home with you guys from here."

"Uhh.. guys..."

"WHAT???" Everyone shouted

Makoto pointed at a twisted white and yellow collum of light coming from the sky

"Woah...I's sooo pretty!" everyone said in unison

"AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!" AMi shouted, Everyone turned, and she was typing on her Senshi computer

"Ohmygosh Ami, you gave me a heart attack!" Minako said

"Umm... when did you even get that thing out Ami?" Usagi asked

"There is an enormous amount of cosmic energy emitting from that collum of light!"

"I'll bet you 5 bucks that that thing has something to do with Io" Rei said

"I was right!" Minako and Makoto said at the same time

"I said It's yellow!" Minako said

"And I said white!" Makoto yelled back

"And I said it's both so I win." Usagi said

"Ok, passing over colors... what should we do?" Ami asked

* * *

YUki looked up at the sky, "Hey! Kasumi! Look at that!"

"Oh... I wonder what that is..." Kasumi answered

"Yea seriousl-" Yuki collasped on the ground

"It's time to go, Yuki," Kasumi dragged Yuki into an alleyway

* * *

"Huh? What?" Naru bolted straight up "Nozomi!" 

"Thank god your ok!" Nozomi and Naru shouted at the same time

"Huh? What happened to me?" They said in unison again, equally confused

"Nozomi, are you ok?"

"Why?"

"Because, There was this person... and you were unconcious... and not breathing!"

"Thats silly! I wen to the bathroom and when I came back you were on the floor unconcious! You were out for a few hours, I was scared!"

"I was?"

"How else would you have ended knocked out?"

"Oh... well... that's right..."

Nozomi glanced at the clock.

"Hey, Naru-chan, do you want to sleepover tonight since we got nothing done?"

"Ok..."

Whats going on? Naru thought

* * *


	14. Yuki gone crazy

* * *

Two girls bowed down to the man on the throne (from chappy 10, at the end) 

"You may arise. Now tell me, why have you come before me this time?"

The two girls stood up, and the man on the throne got up.

he walked over to the girl with a white fuku and black ribbons, and kissed her right hand. "Charon, tell me what was so important that you come right to me?" He said

"The final Senshi has been awakened, my lord."

"Oh is that so, Ceres?" He turned the the other girl, and cupped her face in his hands

"Yes, my lord, we saw the collum of light."

"Excellant, Excellant, the fight for the throne will begin."

The man sat back down on his throne, and the other girls sat down on the arms of his fancy chair.

"Today, will mark the day that I start to take over this solar system.!!!!"

The man smirked, and started the run his hands up and down both girls legs.

"My lord...We have to get back..." Ceres and Charon moaned.

"Then I order you to stay." He touched the gems on the girls foreheads, and they glowed for a moment

The girls smirked at each other,"Well, it can't be helped then..."

* * *

Yuki woke up, and looked around the room. 

"Oh, Yuki, your awake."

"Kasumi! What happened?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember seeing a collum of light, and then I think I passed out."

"Well, that all that happened, other than I carried you home."

"Thanks Kas..."

Yuki glanced at the clock

"CRAP!! It's late already! I should really start on my homework

"You really care about grades don't you?"

"Yea... I pretend not to, but I really do.."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't want to be known as someone weak and stupid."

Yuki winced a little

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine... My head hurts a little in the back though..."

Kasumi glanced around nervously

"I'm sure you'll sleep it off, well i need to leave now"

"Ok, see you tomarrow."

"bye!"

When Kasumi left, Yuki stared at her wall for a bit, she arose and walked over to her desk where her school bag lay, she reached for her textbooks, half scared to open them.

What if it happens again? Yuki thought

She opened the think book, and pulled out the lose handout in class she was supposed to do for homework, and she gllanced down

Yuki barely supressed a scream

It was completed. Again.

This had been going on for awhile. She had been collapsing a lot lately. At first, Kasumi just said that she was stressing herself too much with homework, and thats why she kept fainting. She would always take her homework out after waking up, and find it completed. At first, Kasumi also said that she was doing it for her. But Yuki knew that wasn't true. It wasn't Kasumi's handwriting on the paper, it was her own. But if she was knocked out for hours, then how is it possible that her homework was done?


	15. Jems and Jewels

well... i dont own...sailor moon... sorry about the slow updates... I'm busy right now... One of my friends has left Earth... and I'm just stressed

This takes place in study hall... if you dont remember, the girls somewhat elective type classes are...

Minako-Choir and Volleyball

Mako-cooking and judo and pretty much every after-school girls sports team other than volleyball and swimming

Usagi-Study hall and Cheerleading

Ami- Chess and swim team

Naru- Study hall and Learning about the Stock Market

Rei- Archery and choir

Nozomi- Cheerleading and choir

* * *

Usagi was in study hall, and it was after lunch. She hated having study hall at this time, the whole time she'd just be thinking about how nice lunch time was, and keep thinking about cheerleading later in the day. Plus, the snotty old teacher always hovered over her desk, and it was hard to concentrate. She never got work done, but on the bright side Naru was in her class, they were constantly passing notes. Good thing the snotty, I-hate-children, old teacher went legally blind like, 10 years ago.

Just as the snotty teacher walked past her desk, a piece of balled up paper landed on her desk. She opened it up

(the following is based off of the way my notes looked like)

U, i need 2 talk 2 u teres sumthin wierd happened about Noz. -N

Usagi scribbled madly onto he paper and tossed it back

??-U

I'll tell u later-N

When? -U

After skool? -N

Nah... can't... go stuff to do -U

You always do... dis is serious i really need 2 talk 2 u! -N

tell me now -U

fine, i went to Noz's house for a project, i was looking out her window, and btw, she has a great view, anywayz, she went to the bathroom, and i heard the door slam, and when i turned around, i saw another girl, accpet it wasn't Noz. It was freaky she was dressed as Ta sailor senshi, only she was different, her outfit was green & brown, wierd head band, long hair, and a cape & mask -N

Really?... I don't think there is a senshi who looks like that... -U

Anywayz, her head band had a bunch of emralds on it. SHe started saying stuff, wierd stuff, like SAILOR IO... I mean wtf? there is no sailor io. then i asked where noz. was, and shes all like 'shes safe' which is totally suspicious so i demanded her to show me Noz.-N

That is wierd...wat happened? -U

ok, so shes all annoyed and she takes the top emrald off her headband and throws it on the floor and then Noz. was on the floor and the emreld was bak in her headband, i wen ova to noz. but she wasnt breathing -N

WAT??-U

i grabbed the girls hand in case she d try to leave and the room lit up and i fainted- N

HOLY CRAP!-U

i'm ok, and wen i woke up i was in noz.'s bed and she said i was unconcious wen she came bak from da B-room. She didn't know what i waz talkin about wen i told her wat i saw, probably tinks im crazy now -N

(END)

The note made it to Usagi's desk just as the bell rang. Usagi noticed Naru rush out of the classroom. Usagi giggled, Naru's next class practically was at the other end of the universe. She folded up the note carefully, and placed it into her folder.

"This, needs to be taken for further discussion." Usagi whispered

* * *

"Yea, I know that was pretty funn-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Usagi burst into their meeting room at the shrine.

"Well it's about time too."

Usagi looked around everone was here, including Chibi-usa and...

"Haruka! Michiru! Setsuna! Hotaru!" Usagi said enthusiasticly

"Odango."

"It's nice to see you again Usagi-chan."

Setsuna smiled

"Now that were all here," Ami said business like, "Lets seriously talk about what going on, we don't need to fill in Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. I've sent them accurate recording of our happenings and our disscussion over the past weeks."

"Wow, Ami." Makoto said

"Umm.. you guys I have to tell you something." Usagi said

"Which class are you failing?" Rei asked quickly

Usagi glared at Rei "Acutally I'm not. Well, I was in study hall and I was passing notes with Naru-"

"You got caught? Detention?" Makoto asked

"NO!! I'm not in trouble, NOTHING bad HAPPENED! OK! Well, Naru told me this weird thing that happened at Nozomi's house the other day... and"

Usagi read the note outloud

"This proves it! Nozomi is Sailor Io!" Makoto said excitedly

"Yea! Thats why we saw the collum of light! She was awakened!" Minako joined in

Everyone was excited by this new discovery, and Usagi passed the note around, but Usagi didn't say anything. She still believed that Nozomi couldn't be Sailor Io.

"Let's get Nozomi to come with us to the alley next to the crown tomarrow to look for the mist crystal." Usagi said, she wanted to prove Nzomi wasn't the one,

"OK!!"

"I have a plan Usagi said

* * *

"Nozomi-channnn!" MInako siad happily

"Hai?"

Minako, Usagi, and Ami walked over to her (Rei had stuff to do and so did Makoto)

"We accidentally lost a Jewel that belonged to Rei that she let Minako borrow for a party, and could you help us find it? Your our last hope, everyone else has plans." Usagi said slowly

"Sure..."

Naru walked over to the girls

"I'll help too!" She said

"Sure! the more the merrier!" said Usagi

AMI and Minako gave Usagi a whats-going-on-I'm-confused look

* * *

At the end of class, Nozomi walked up to MInako.

"Sorry MInako, I can't go today, I just remembered that my Grandma is coming to see me from America today so...I can't go look for that Jewel thingy."

"Oh...that... it's ok"

"Ok... well i hope Rei dosen't kill you."

"Ok, bye then."

Minako watched Nozomi walk away

"Ami... Usagi!!"

"What Minako?" Ami asked

"Nozomi can't come!"

"It's ok." Usagi said

"Wat?"

"I said, it's ok, well look for it with Naru."

"Ok..."

AMi stared and Usagi

"Usagi... don't be disappointed...about anything we find" Ami said, when she had a was alone with her, she finally figured out what was going on in Usagi's head. She seriously believed that Naru was the missing Senshi.

"Trust me, I won't, no matter what we find"

* * *

"So what does this jewel look like?" Naru asked while the 4 of them walked down to the crown.

"Errmmm... I don't remember." Minako said, "It was...misty I guess."

Soon the girls heard foot steps behind them.

"Nozomi!"

"Wathca doing here?"

"My Grandmother's flight got canceled, so I'm free now."

"Ok, let's go." Usagi shouted

"OK"

The girls walked into the alleyway next to the Crown

"This place looks creepy." Naru said out loud

"O, never mind that, lets search!" Minako said

The girls searched for a only a little bit, when Nozomi said, "Is this it?" Nozomi picked up a something.

Usagi's heart sank, maybe she was wrong all along?

AMi rushed over the her, excitedly. Usagi noticed her face fall.

"That's not it... It's not supposed green..." Usagi knew she really meant, 'we can see that, that's not it.'

Naru spun around, "Whats green?" She had been suspicious of all green object since the indicent at Nozomi's house.

Nozomi held up the jewel, and handed it to Naru. "Sorry I'll be right back, I'm just going to get a drink at the crown.

Naru was momentarily stunned. The jewel was the exact same shape of the emerlad on the girl's headband.

"Hello?? anyone home??" Minako waved a hand in front of her face.

"OH, sorry!" Naru quickly apologized.

She glanced down at her feet, there lay a foggy gem... with an interesting cut. She had never seen anything like that in her moms jewelery shop before, she decided to pick it up and ask if anyone knew what it was.

"Hey, is this what were looking for?"

"What?" AMi asked

"What? Where is it?" Minako walked over "Come on, open your fist!"

Naru opened up her face. and watched as everyone looked at her palm, confused.

Usagi finally spoke up, "Naru, you only holding Nozomi's emerald she found."

Naru shock her palm a little, the two jewels shifted in her palm. "Don't you see it?"

"No..." Minako said. The three senshi looked at each other, happy and confused.

Naru shook her palm again, and the two gems touched.

There was a bright flash of light...

* * *


	16. arrrg stuff

The flash of light momentarily blinded Usagi Minako and Ami.

When the flash subsided, Usagi glanced around. Minako and Ami were transformed, and noticed Minako pointing at something in front of them, and Ami's eyes and mouth made perfect O's

Usagi lifted her head up and looked straight ahead.

"N-Naru?" Sailor Venus asked quietly

"What's going on?" demanded Naru, she was looking down at what she was now wearing.

Naru was wearing a sailor fuku in yellow and white. Her hair was now a light brown. She had a yellow mask, white cape, and a fan in each hand. She had a tiara with the mist crystal (now visible to all eyes) in the center.

"Omigosh this is so cute!!" Naru said excitedly, and then her face dropped. "Oh. My. God. You guys should turn around now."

The girls turned around v-e-r-y slowly.

It was hideous. It looked human, but it was torn up and bloody, and it was holding a knife.

Sailor moon instinctively pressed her communicator.

Sailor Mercury acted fast.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!"

It fell apart.

"That was easy..." Mercury said, shocked

"What was that??" Naru asked.

"I have no clue" said sailor moon

Sailor Mercury picked up a piece of the monsters flesh.

"EWWWWWWW" the girls said together.

She scanned it under her computer.

Then, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, CHibi moon, and the rest of the gang showed up

"Whats wrong?" Asked Tuxedo Mask, as he made his way toward Sailor Moon, and wrapped his arms around her waist

"What was attacked?" Mars asked

Everyones eyes fell toward Ami

"OH MY GOD GROSSS!! Ami! What are you touching?" Sailor Chibi-moon yelled, deeply disturbed.

"Come here." Sailor Moon's mother mode kicked in and protected the girl from the disturbing images.

"I'll tell you guys details later, but this thing I attacked is 100 percent human, and he died 4 weeks ago. That's so weird... And, we have found a new addition to our group."

Sailor Jupiter made her way over to Sailor Io.

"Who are you? Do you have any connections to me?" She asked quickly.

Naru/Io opened her mouth, but was silenced by voice from the shadows.

"You are a curious one, Jupiter. I thought you guys go all of your memories abck a long time ago... shame... Well, Io, here is your fraternal twin sister, The Kingdom of Jupiter consists of the plant Jupiter and it's moons. The space was too much stress under one ruler, the previous ones had shown that. So since there where two successors to the throne in the kingdom of Jupiter, you two had contest. Sailor Jupiter won the planet, and Sailor won the moons. She took a liking to Io, and established it as her home, and main fortress."

"It's you!" Sailor Io shouted, pointing a dramatic finger at her.

Everyone understood who 'you' could possibly be (remember last chapter, the note. Well, Ami scanned it, copied it and sent a copy for everyone to take home, and Mamoru got one too.)

"Who are you?"Sailor Moon asked after awhile.

"I'd rather not say."

"Are you one of us? Will you help us?"

"Nope, I just want my emerald back" Everyone noticed the gap in her headband "Now that Io has transformed, she dosen't need it any more."

"HUH?" Sailor Io was confused

The mystery girl snapped her finger, and IO's left fist opened and the green gem levitated back into the girl's headband. The second it did, she made a hole deep into the ground, and disappeared.

Sailor Moon spoke up after a moment of silence. "We should de-transform, Nozomi could be back soon."

Everyone left. Usagi, Ami, Minako, Naru, and Mamoru were left in the alley.

Nozomi came back, she looked a little sick

"Omg, Nozomi, you don't look good are you ok?" Minako asked

"ugg... I don't know, my stomach hurts a bit, sorry i took so long, I had a milkshake, and then a few snacks, but... well, yea, I spent a bit of my time in the bath-" Nozomi realized that Mamoru was there. "Well this is embarassing."

Usagi couldn't help giggling.

"Uh.. I should go." Mamoru left.

"Come on, lets go to the pharmacy." Usagi said after he left.

* * *

"My lord, you seem annoyed."

"I am, Charon. I didn't know humans were such weaklings."

"What do you mean?"

"Sailor Io is fully awakened Ceres, She got the crystal"

"I know, If only we knew how poorly a human could serve our lord, I would have gone instead"

"At first i thought that humans were very efficient. There are many, many dead humans, so if one is unusable i could replace it, but they are destroyed so easily." With that, he, vanished

"I loathe those so called defenders of justice and love." Charon said, and she looked over at her partner.

"Charon, we need to please the lord."

"Yes, Ceres, we can't have him frustrated and angry can we?"

"We need a plan" They said in unison

* * *

Minako knocked on a door.

"Coming!!"

"Seiya! It's me."

The door opened.

"Come in, come in."

They walked over to his living room, and they both sat down.

"Hey, where were you?" Seiya asked. "You said you'd be here hours ago." he lied on her lap

"I go caught up in things, like volleyball" Minako said playing with his ponytail.

"With the senshi right?"

"Maybe, Maybe not."

"I'm asuming that's code for, I'll try to tell you later... volleybal... you are the sporty type Mina. I wonder what you'd be like if you were more girlyish."

Seiya laughed.

Minako's facial expression fell.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

"No, it's ok Seiya. I was just thinking a lot lately about Usagi and I. We had a little fight, but were ok now." Minako added in upon seeing Seiya looking guilty. "Well, anyway, I was basically thinking about the our appearances. People have always said that me and Usagi look like twins. It's really fun, but... Usagi stands out more. Truth is, I'm a easny weansy bit jealous of her. People see how amazing she is, and kind of expect me to be just like her. It's kind of funny, when you look exactly like someone, others see you as same person, well, that how i've seen things. It's like i'm her shadow, I do everything she does. Sometimes I feel like I don't even have my own name, or I don't exist anymore. You said just now that you wondered what I'd be like if I was more girly, and Usagi is more girly than I am, so that kind of got to me. I hate it when people compare us."

Seiya felt guilty. I started going out with Minako because she looked like Usagi. Sometimes it feels like I'm with Usagi, Seiya thought to himself.

"Hello?? Anyone home?" Minako waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry. That was really deep, you guys are totally different people, everyone should see that, I mean, Usagi isn't a deep thinker like you." Opps... Seiya thought, dang it, I just compared them.

Minako smiled

He's trying... She thought, I think...

* * *

Mamoru intived Usagi over to his place for a 'study' session.

(Ding Dong)

Mamoru answered the door.

"Come in."

Usagi slipped off her shoes and flopped onto the couch.

"Ugggg it's so painful walking from Rei's place with all those stairs, and back home and over here."

"Your parents are ok with this?"

"Pfft, of course not, but their ok with me sleepover at Rei's place."

"Ah, I get it."

"I'm hungry!! Can you make me some Udon?"

Mamoru laughed. "Ok."

Later

Usagi snuggled up to Mamoru's chest, and she felt his arms wrap around her waist protectively.

"Usako, who do you think that girl was today?" Mamoru asked randomly

"I don't know... her outfit is a bit different from everyone elses, but i think shes one of us."

They stopped talking for a moment.

"She seems... familiar..." Mamoru said

"Yea... I get that feeling too... maybe..." Usagi said, then stopped herelf

"What?"

"No, I was just thinking, she looked a lot like you."


End file.
